The Pit
by ShadowRebirth37
Summary: Before CC. The Pit is an Imperial military secret. Filled with dangerous Organoids, it is the 'Lions Den' of the Empire. When Raven, Ibeyla and Major Schubaltz are dispatched there, will things go as planned? Or will someone die? Bad summary. Please R & R
1. The Pit

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! Yeah… I have no freaking clue about this fic. It just popped in my head while I was watching the Mythbusters Shark Bites special. The only things I can compare this to are the dude in the Lions Den and that thing from Star Wars. Lol. This is just one of a few weird ideas I made up while on vacation, one being _**Guardian in Wolf's Clothing**_, another a worst-case scenario about Shadow's rebirthing, and another a follow-up about Raven, Shadow and Moonbay after GF. I was thinking of making them all fics, but hey, I bet you guys wouldn't really care about those. Lol. Anyway, well enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- Nope, I don't own Zoids. I just own my OCs, this fic, this storyline, and the Hohle Organoids.

* * *

_**.:The Pit:.**_

_**A group of soldiers stood around a hole in the ground, staring down into the inky darkness. They could hear creatures scurrying around just out of sight, hissing at the Imperial soldiers and growling as they fought amongst themselves. One of them had an idea. He reached into a bag and threw in a small piece of meat, half expecting nothing to happen. Everyone was surprised when the creatures converged on the object and began tearing into it, devouring it within seconds, like starved piranhas. "What **__**are**__** they?!" one of the soldiers asked, staring wide-eyed at the dark creatures as they continued to greedily consume the remaining shreds of meat. "I don't know…" another soldier answered,**_

"… _**but they could be useful…"**_

* * *

Today, Prozen had a few prisoners to take out to the Pit, and because of recent Republican sightings in the vicinity, he decided to bring Raven, Major Schubaltz and Ibeyla and her Organoid in case the Republicans decided to attack. They had driven out to the small building instead of using their Zoids, knowing that the use of Zoids would announce their presence to the enemy.

Raven was sitting in the back seat, arms crossed and head lowered as he ignored everyone and everything. Ibeyla was beside him, arm resting in her palms as she stared out into the featureless desert, Obscura at her feet. The topless jeep sped closer to the approaching form of the building.

"Hey Raven… what are we doing out in the desert again?" Ibeyla asked innocently, turning to look at him with her bright emerald eyes.

"We're going to throw some war prisoners into the Pit I think…" he answered without opening his eyes or looking up.

"The Pit? I don't think I've heard of it before…" she said quietly, twizzling her long midnight-blue hair.

"It's supposed to be a military secret, so don't worry if you've never heard of it." Raven said, still not moving.

"Why do they drag prisoners all the way out her when they can just execute them at the base? It doesn't make a lot of sense…" she muttered, kicking her feet as she thought.

"Well… there's a cavern that's full of strange creatures that eat the prisoners, it's much more efficient to do it this way…" Raven said nonchalantly, as if not caring that they were about to through helpless unarmed soldiers to ravenous bloodthirsty creatures.

"Oh… that makes much more sense… thanks Raven!" Ibeyla said sweetly, smiling at Raven, whom still hadn't looked up. He simply grunted in acknowledgement, again, not moving. Ibeyla had grown used to Raven's aloofness, and although he was a little nicer when they were alone, when they were with others, Prozen in particular, he was back to his normal gruff self.

"We're here, sir." The driver said, the jeep coming to a stop in front of a small wooden building.

"Is this it?!" Ibeyla said, obviously disappointed by the simple appearance of the building.

"It's not supposed to draw attention, Ibeyla, it's supposed to be low-profile…" Raven sighed, sarcasm evident in his voice. Ibeyla took barely any notice, and she ran into the building to explore. Raven sighed and followed her, making sure she didn't do anything rash or hurt herself. Obscura leapt from the jeep and followed him, just as Major Schubaltz's jeep pulled up.

As soon as he walked into the small building, he was tackled by Ibeyla, who hugged him tightly.

"Karl!! I'm so glad to see you!!" Ibeyla shouted happily, excited to see her friend, who had been away for weeks on an assignments.

"Hello Ibeyla…" Major Schubaltz sighed and lightly hugged her back. Ibeyla finally let him go and walked past Raven, whom snickered quietly at her. She ignored him, and walked over to a hole in the floor.

The hole was very deep; an almost ten foot drop to the dusty ground. The lights directly above the ground illuminated it slightly, but the dark edges were eerily black. From the darkness, a pair of platinum eyes glared back at her, causing her to gasp and jump back, shying away from its gaze.

"You okay there, Ibeyla? You look like you've seen a ghost or something!" Raven joked as he walked up to Ibeyla's side, laughing at her.

"There's something down there, Raven!!" Ibeyla shouted, pointing to the pair of silver eyes in the inky blackness.

"Oh please…" Raven rolled his eyes, leaning down and picking up a large stone. He threw it at the eyes, but instead of hitting the eyes, the stone clinked off something metal and rolled back into the light. The eyes narrowed dangerously at Raven, and a loud hiss filled the air. The eyes darted from Raven to the rock, and they narrowed even more.

The silver-eyed figure emerged from the darkness, revealing its long body to the light. It looked like an Organoid, though it was pitch black and looked rather sickly from not being in the light. It growled and pounced on the rock, biting it with powerful jaws. The creature mouthed the rock, as if curious as to what the object was. It soon grew bored, and dragged the rock back into the darkness, still glaring up at Raven, eyes glowing with hatred.

"Raven! Why'd you do that?! That Organoid is dangerous!!" Ibeyla screamed, grabbing onto Raven's arm.

"Don't be a wuss Ibeyla! It can't hurt us from dow- it's an Organoid?!" Raven said suddenly, looking at Ibeyla curiously.

"Yeah… can't you tell? That's a Hohle Organoid… they're really dangerous and devour anything that falls to them. They lived in caves in Zoidian times, and were really dangerous. If something falls into their cave, they pounce on it and devour it, without taking time to even see what it is, let alone kill it." Ibeyla said, staring at the platinum-eyed creature with fear and awe, "Is that why Prozen wants to throw the prisoners down there? So the Hohles can eat them?"

"Yeah…" Raven said, staring at the Organoid blankly, "… what I don't understand is why don't they just jump out and escape?"

"Hohles don't like sunlight, and they live in the caves naturally, and since Prozen started throwing prisoners down there for them to eat, they have no need to venture to the surface for food…" Ibeyla said quietly, still looking at the silver eyes.

"Interesting…" Raven feigned interest, tearing his gaze from the angry eyes and walking over to Major Schubaltz, after prying Ibeyla from his arm.

"Ibeyla says that those _things_ are Organoids." Raven said to the major, looking back over his shoulder at the hole.

"Prozen had a hunch that they were, but since they can't fuse or anything the only use they are is to execute prisoners…" Karl answered, following his gaze. Raven simply nodded and walked back over to Ibeyla, whom was still staring down at the pair of silver eyes, Obscura by her side. The creature hissed loudly, and Ibeyla shrieked and covered her eyes, as if expecting an attack.

"Jeez Ibeyla… it's not like its going to spit on you like a dinosaur…" Raven rolled his eyes, snickering at the young Zoidian's behavior.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Raven…" Ibeyla said quietly, "… some of them are poisonous, and I don't think it'd be too hard for one of them to spit poison…"

"Whatever Ibeyla…" Raven sighed, walking over to a small bench and sitting down, still watching the young Zoidian girl's jumpy behavior.

* * *

Raven watched Ibeyla for the better part of an hour, finding enjoyment in watching her jump and cower and every little noise and movement in the Pit. She was skittish, and Raven found it a miracle she could pilot and fight Zoids at all, let alone match him in skill.

"I'm going outside with Karl, Raven!" Ibeyla said, turning away from the Hohle Organoids and running outside. Raven took barely any notice, just grunting and nodding his head to show he at least understood. Obscura growled and followed the Zoidian outside, leaving Raven completely alone.

A few uneventful minutes passed, and he quickly grew bored. Sighing, he walked over to the Pit and looked down, staring into the small lit area with idle interest. The same pair of platinum eyes glared back at him, and now a pair of bright yellow eyes was beside it.

'_Now there are two?'_ Raven thought, not really caring that he was staring at two extremely powerful and dangerous Organoids. Raven stood near the edge of the Pit, not taking his eyes from the platinum-eyed one. He found himself unable to look away from the bright orbs; they were almost hypnotic, drawing him closer.

Raven shook his head, breaking the strange trance the creature had over him. The Organoid hissed loudly, its bright eyes narrowing, glowing with malice. He realized he had moved very close to the edge, only an inch of floor separated him from certain death. His eyes widened when he realized just how close he had come to falling in, how strong the creature's hold over him had been.

When that realization set in, he grew angry that he had let the creature gain control over him. Raven scowled at the two hidden Organoids, picking up another rock and throwing it at the eyes. The rock clinked off the Organoid's metal body, doing no more damage than a pistol round on a Liger's shield. A loud hiss filled the air, and the eyes further narrowed.

Raven found amusement in annoying the 'dangerous' creatures, and he sat down near the edge of the Pit, another rock in his hand. He narrowed his eyes and threw it as hard as he could, although this time at the yellow-red eyes. The rock banged off its metal hide, rolling back into the light. The yellow-eyed creature growled and slowly ventured out into the light, eyes locked on the rock. It rolled the small stone around with its snout, as if taking in its scent.

Apparently, the other creatures were attracted by the commotion, for a few seconds later three more shapes appeared from the dark, snarling and growing at the yellow-eyed one. A fight soon broke out between the gathered Organoids, teeth and claws bared in a snarling mass of figures.

'_Wow… if they get that worked-up over a simple rock, I'd hate to see what they'd do to a person if they fell in there…'_ Raven thought, watching the fight with renewed interest. Two more, small creatures had joined the fray, which was nothing more than a tangled mass of snapping jaws, spines and talons. The creatures' dark shapes made them look like shadows, pressed low against the ground. The creatures ranged in size from the size of ravens to huge; the one with the silver eyes was as big as or a little smaller than Obscura.

All of a sudden, the platinum-eyed one roared, and the fight ceased instantly. It stalked slowly from the darkness, and the Organoids stood to the side, creating a path for it. _'That one must be like the leader or something…'_ Raven thought, noting how the fight had stopped instantly at its call. Raven watched as it walked closer, staring directly at him with its piercing platinum eyes. Raven felt the Organoid's hold descend on him, and the more he tried to look away, the tighter the creature's grip became.

Raven realized in horror that he couldn't move, that he had no control over his body… and that he was completely unable to defend himself. He drew in a sharp breath, but reassured himself that the Organoid wouldn't be able to reach him from down there.

Suddenly, the yellow-eyed creature snarled and rammed the platinum-eyed one, breaking its hold over him. Raven gasped and backed away, trying to keep as much space between him and the creatures as possible. He could hear the two fighting, and this fight sounded much worse than the little scrap he had seen earlier.

Loud snarls and yelps filled the air, and he was surprised when Ibeyla and Karl didn't come to investigate. Raven dared to look down at the fight, and was stunned. The two creatures were fighting with a ferocity Raven had never seen, and the other creatures were obviously surprised too, for they were keeping their distance from the warring Organoids. The yellow-eyed one rammed the silver-eyed once more, smashing it against the wall of the Pit. It screamed loudly, collapsing to the dusty floor with a hoarse cry.

Turning away from the now unmoving platinum-eyed one, the yellowish-red-eyed Organoid glared up at Raven, its eyes narrowing and growling loudly. Raven realized its intentions too late. Before he could even blink, the Organoid jumped up out of the Pit, landing before him with an enraged snarl, causing him to fall over with a yelp of surprise. Raven stared wide-eyed at the hulking Organoid, paralyzed by the sheer size of the creature.

The Hohle Organoid snarled, jaws open, exposing long teeth, dripping with clear liquid. Raven froze, afraid a sudden movement may provoke an attack. He kept as still as he could, watching the Organoid's body for any indicator of an impending attack. It just glared at him, as if daring him to make the first move, though Raven had no intention to start a fight with the much more powerful creature.

'_Maybe I could defend myself if I can get out my knife…'_ Raven thought, taking note of the Organoid's blade-like teeth and raptor-shaped claws. Very, very slowly, Raven reached into his pocket, searching for the little switchblade Ibeyla always made him carry. He felt it through his leather glove, the small piece of metal his only weapon against the powerful creature.

He popped out the blade, which made a small _shink_, although it sounded deafening to Raven, and he was sure that the Organoid heard it. To his horror, the Organoid lowered its head down to his pocket, where his hand was still hidden in. The Organoid pressed its snout into his wrist, and he knew it was now, or never.

Raven whipped out the knife and stabbed upwards, the weapon connecting with the Hohle's neck, the blade slicing deep into its soft throat. The Organoid screamed loudly, and Raven felt warm fluid pour down his arm from the wound on the creature's throat.

Suddenly, the Organoid jerked its head, ripping the knife from Raven's left hand, which spun across the ground and into the Pit, far out of Raven's grasp. The creature hissed and lunged, snapping its jaws shut on Raven's arm. Raven screamed in pain, for the Organoid's teeth had pierced his left lower arm, just above his wrist.

Raven instinctively tried to yank his arm free, but he only succeeded in driving the creature's teeth further into his arm, making him grit his teeth against the wave of pain. The Organoid growled and opened its jaws momentarily, preparing to make a shot at Raven's throat. Raven used his momentary freedom to his advantage, putting his foot on the creature's chest, kicking it away as hard as he could.

The Organoid gasped hoarsely, knocked backwards from Raven's kick. However, it wasn't finished with him yet. The creature snarled and pounced, pushing Raven into the hard floor and knocking the wind from his lungs. Raven opened his mouth to call to Ibeyla and Karl, but all his winded lungs could produce was a raspy wheeze.

Raven was in serious trouble, but with his knife beyond his reach, there was nothing he could do to protect himself from the snarling creature on top of him as it began biting into him…

* * *

Ibeyla sighed and threw a rock from where she, Major Schubaltz and Obscura were sitting, resting in the shade of a large grouping of stone. They had walked a few minutes away from the building, just taking a slight break before Prozen arrived. She sensed something was wrong, her Zoidian instincts telling her to go back. Honestly, she didn't want to go back to that place until she absolutely had to, for the Hohle Organoids were just too terrifying to her.

Major Schubaltz was leaning back against the rock, his hat pulled down a little as he took a quick nap. Obscura was curled up at Ibeyla's feet, eyes closed as she listened and sensed the area around her, her tail tapping up and down to unheard cues.

Obscura yawned and lifted her head, blinking her bright amethyst eyes in the blinding desert sun. Her glistening pastel blue body gleamed in the sun, like a sapphire in the dull earthy tones of the sand. Her ruby wings were tucked inside her body, but ready to use at any moment. Her tail was wrapped around herself, the deep sapphire blade on the end a formidable weapon in combat. She was a gentle Organoid, more willing to quell an argument than jump into it. But if her master or friends were threatened, she wouldn't think twice about attacking, and was more than willing to give her life to save her Zoidian partner.

The calm desert winds blew gently across her smooth armor, helping to cool the Organoid in the heat of the day. She listened to all of the noises of the desert, sensing for threats or anything of interest.

Honestly, she was bored. She wanted to find something to do. Obscura sighed and listened for any kind of animals that might be nearby; a lizard to chase or a snake to observe, anything! Right now the only thing she could sense was a scorpion, but that was hardly worth getting up for.

Suddenly, she sensed something was terribly wrong. Just a few seconds later, she heard a faint cry coming from the direction of the building. Obscura's hearing was much more sensitive than her companions, so they didn't react to the almost inaudible noise. Her instincts told her to go and investigate, but she didn't want to leave Ibeyla or worry her.

'_Karl can protect her… she'll be fine… but I can't say the same for whoever I just heard if I don't hurry…'_ Obscura thought, looking up at her two companions. She quickly got to her feet, eyes locked on where she had heard the cry. Her movement caught Ibeyla's attention, and she grew curious as to what had piqued her Organoid's interest.

_/I'll be right back…/_ Obscura said, spreading her wide ruby wings, _/Stay here/_ she added, launching into the pale desert sky, her pastel color almost melting into the blue. She flew relatively fast towards the open building, curious as to what she had heard.

It took her around a minute to reach the small wooden building, but as she was flying she had heard the snarls of some sort of animal. Remembering that they had left Raven alone, she became worried that maybe one of the Hohles had gotten him, or that Republican soldiers had found him.

Obscura landed silently on the wooden deck of the building, folding her glittering wings. She shook her head and listened, trying to determine what the noise had been. She smelled another Organoid, but the scent of Organoid was heavy in the air from the Pit, and was covered with a much stronger scent… the scent of blood.

Obscura's eyes widened as soon as she recognized the scent of blood, and she charged into the small building. The sudden shift from the bright desert sun to the darkness of the building momentarily blinded the great Organoid, and she stood just inside the doorway, blinking her eyes in an effort to speed her eyes' adjusting.

A wet, eating noise and a weak groan made her freeze, and she opened her eyes fully. Her vision began to clear, and she gasped at what she saw…

For in the middle of the room, near the Pit, collapsed on his back, was Raven, a dark figure on top of him, tearing at him with bloody fangs…

_**.:End of Chapter 1:.**_

* * *

**AN**- Okay, first off, I know its really weird, but hey, my mind was fried from Jet Lag and exhaustion, and watching sharks tear people apart on the Discovery Channel only fueled my idea-starved brain. This is the product of a vacation fried brain, and this will be a short fic, probably no more than five chapters.

I don't know about you, but I think this was the best I have ever written Raven, he seemed perfectly in character to me. I like how Obscura is like the all-seeing eye, knowing where everything and everyone is. Lol. Let's hope for Raven's sake she'll put aside her gentle ways to fight that Hohle Organoid! If not, well… Raven's Organoid food. Lol. XP Hope you liked this! I know I've started a lot of fics lately, but I need to jump around to keep from burning out on my older fics. I assure you, _**Guardian in Wolf's Clothing**_ is **not** a one-shot!! It will be a sizable fic, maybe around the size of _**The Dark Savior**_. Also, I have started on chapter 4 of _**Fury's Core**_, that fic is not dead!! I hope you all liked this, this is shaping up to be as good or better than _**Broken**_!! Please leave a nice review!

**Note to Anonymous Reviewers!!**- I will reply to your reviews in my profile. Anonymous reviews are accepted and highly appreciated!!

**All flamers will be thrown into the Pit!!**

**An Important Note to all Readers!!**- I am going to my camp this Friday. This is a three day camp, and I will be out in the woods and completely cut-off from internet and computers. I will be unable to update, post, review and stuff. I will try to update as soon as I get back, because I'm sure you're worried about Raven here, and poor Karl in _**Broken**_! Lol. Hope I don't fall in the lake or get killed with Sillystring!! XP

_**Ibeyla :P**_


	2. Bloody Shadows

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! Well… time for an update!! What's gonna happen to poor Raven, with that Hohle Organoid on top of him and Obscura frozen? For his sake, she better snap out of it, and quick! Lol. Well… I have a few other ideas for a fic. I want you guys to say which one you think is better in a PM or review- a worst-case scenario about when Shadow is reborn, a post-GF fic about the GF investigating a strange occurrence about Zoids turning miniature in a valley, and another post-GF fic about Moonbay finding Raven and Shadow injured a few weeks after the Death Saurer. Do you think any of those are good? If so let me know, and I may start work on them. Lol. Anyway, the first part takes place while Ibeyla and Obscura are still out in the desert. Well, on to the chapter! Without further a due, chapter 2- Bloody Shadows! (creepy, ain't it? Lol.)

* * *

_**.:Chapter 2- Bloody Shadows:.**_

Raven struggled weakly against the Organoid, who was biting into his side, literally eating him alive. Its sharp teeth had ripped his side, and its claws had torn him up, covering him in his own blood. _'I need to fight back if I'm going to get out of this…'_ Raven thought, mustering up his failing strength. Gritting his teeth, Raven reached up and grabbed the Organoid's snout as the Organoid moved close to his throat, holding the creature's jaws shut. The Organoid grunted in surprise, obviously not expecting its wounded prey to fight back. It growled and tried to pull its snout from Raven's grip, but Raven knew that if he let the Organoid go, it would be the end of him. He struggled to keep his hands on the Organoid's muzzle, but it was slippery with liquid and his own blood.

Growling, the Organoid brought its foot up and pushed it into Raven's stomach, forcing out the little air he had left in his lungs. Raven felt his strength starting to fade, and his vision began to cloud from the lack of air. His hands slipped from the Organoid's face, which roared in triumph, a deafening cry that echoed through the small building as it began tearing at his left side again. Raven could hear the creatures in the Pit writhing and snarling, obviously alerted by the smell of blood and the sounds of the Organoid's eating. He dimly wondered how long it would be before more of the creatures jumped up to get at him.

As if responding to his thoughts, another large creature leaped up from the Pit, landing beside the first creature. Raven looked at it, and realized it was even bigger than the creature on top of him. It snarled and rammed the first Organoid, knocking it off of him. Raven gasped as soon as the weight on his chest vanished, trying to get air into his abused lungs.

He could hear the two creatures fighting somewhere off to his right, but he was in too much pain at the moment to care. Raven groaned and managed to roll onto his right side, which helped his breathing significantly. As soon as his vision returned to normal, he looked up at the two quarrelling Organoids.

The first creature was pinned against the wall by the second, squirming in a desperate attempt to escape. The new creature threw it aside, like a Zaber Fang tosses a Godos. The first Organoid screamed loudly as its head smashed into the hard wall, collapsing in a crumpled heap on the floor. The second creature slowly turned, looking over its shoulder at Raven.

Raven's eyes widened, for this wasn't just any Hohle Organoid, it was the one with the platinum eyes…

The creature stared at him for a long moment, but strangely Raven didn't feel its control on him. _'Maybe I just can't feel it… it wouldn't surprise me if the pain is just drowning out the feeling of the Organoid's control…'_ Raven thought, staring at the black creature just a few yards away from him.

The Organoid hissed and narrowed its eyes, flicking its tail behind it. Raven watched in horror as it moved closer to him, now only a foot away, its glowing silver eyes bright against its dark coloration and the dimness of the building.

This was the first real look that he really had of the creature. It was very thin; its lean body longer even than Obscura, and it appeared to be more powerful. Its serpent-like appearance made Raven wonder if it could constrict its prey like a snake, but he hoped that he wouldn't find out first-hand. Its smooth armor was blacker than the shadows, and there were two lines of silver that stared at the base of its head and went down its sides, the strange silver markings like symbols. There was a small crimson patch under its eyes, as if it had cried blood. Its claws and teeth were vibrant silver, a stark contrast to the dark body. The creature's fingers were more animal like, with the ability to bend, and each ended with a bird-like talon. Its tail was armed with a cluster of spines, the same color as its body. On top of the creature's head, was a small horn formed from the armor, black as its body, but appeared very sharp.

The most striking feature of the Organoid, however, was on its back. Spread wide, were two pairs of shining, metallic bluish-silver wings. The first pair rivaled Obscura's wingspan, each wing nearly five feet long. The second pair was slightly smaller, each wing only three feet long. The Organoid hissed lowly, flicking its spined tail as if annoyed by his lack of movement.

Raven stared in fascinated horror at the powerful creature, terrified of its power and mesmerized by its appearance at the same time. The Organoid narrowed its eyes and leaned down, its jaws mere inches away from Raven's face. Its face twisted into a snarl, exposing its silver teeth. It hissed lowly like a serpent, and Raven could feel its breath on his face.

The Organoid snorted and pushed on Raven's shoulder, causing him to fall back onto his back. Raven stared up at the creature, and saw the same strange liquid dripping down its teeth in strands, like liquid silver against its coal black body.

'_Oh great…'_ Raven thought sarcastically, watching the Organoid lean down near his wounded side. The creature hissed and put its clawed foot on his stomach, though not as forcefully as the other had. It still hurt, and Raven groaned. The Organoid hardly seemed to notice, for a moment later Raven felt its teeth close on his already bloodied side.

Raven groaned weakly and closed his eyes, although this Organoid wasn't eating him like the other one had. The Organoid hissed and released his side, lifting its head up, glaring down at him through narrowed eyes. _'It's almost like its just toying with me… like a cat plays with a mouse before killing it…'_ Raven thought, cringing when he felt the creature bite at him again.

This time, the Organoid's jaws remained on his side, and Raven could feel the strange fluid dripping into his wounds. _'What is it doing? It's just biting at me…'_ Raven thought, not understanding what the Organoid was up to. He groaned weakly as the creature began to tear at him, chewing on the thin armor that covered his stomach, which was his only protection from its long claws and sharp fangs.

As he lost more and more blood, and as his consciousness began to slip from his control, he was completely at the creature's mercy…

* * *

Obscura stood, frozen, watching the dark creature tear at Raven, afraid that any sudden move might startle the creature. _'What do I do?! What do I do?!'_ She thought, panicking as she watched the creature.

A weak groan from Raven, partially drowned out by the creature's hisses, prompted Obscura's instincts, and the overwhelming urge to protect him overrode her fear.

Obscura lifted her head and roared, causing the creature to lift its head and stare at her. She became even more enraged when she saw the blood dripping down its muzzle. She snarled and charged, ramming the creature off of Raven's unmoving body.

The creature yelped as it was knocked against a wooden cot, doubled over in pain as it clutched its belly, where Obscura had rammed it. It whined, closing its eyes and cringing at the pain. Obscura snarled and stood between it and Raven, her nose sword down for combat.

"Be gone Organoid! And never return! Or I will personally rip out your Core!!" Obscura snarled, crouching down and fanning her wings to make herself seem more intimidating. The creature stared at her, but then its eyes shifted from her to her right, as if staring at something beyond her.

A snarl escaped the creature's throat, and it lunged with blinding speed, shocking even Obscura. But Obscura was surprised when it wasn't aimed at her, but at something to her right. Afraid it was trying to get around her to get at Raven, she wheeled around, but froze at what she saw…

… For the creature had its jaws not on Raven, but on _another_ creature…

The Organoid had its jaws clamped on the neck of another creature, which was screaming and snarling as it tried to get free. Obscura was in shock, watching the two creatures fight with unbelievable ferocity. That was when she realized that the new creature had been trying to reach Raven, and that if this creature hadn't attacked it, it might as well had killed Raven behind Obscura's back.

The new creature was covered in blood, both from itself and from Raven, and that made Obscura's anger boil up again. _'This creature also attacked Raven… I will make it regret it!'_ Obscura snarled mentally, preparing to join the fray. She snarled and leapt at the second creature, biting down on its back, while the first creature still had a firm hold on its neck. The creature screamed in pain, desperately trying to wretch itself free.

The first creature and Obscura refused to let it go, biting down harder until its blood stained the floor. Obscura, being the more merciful, released the creature first, spitting out the blood that she had in her mouth. The first creature held on a little longer, before it also let go. Obscura, however, wasn't finished. She snarled and rammed it, knocking it down into the Pit.

The Organoid screamed when it hit the ground, its blood staining the dusty ground. The other creatures of the Pit were drawn by its sound and the smell of its blood, but they did not attack it, they just stared at it. It laid there for a moment, before struggling to its feet, glaring up at Obscura and the other Organoid before it hobbled off into the shadows.

Obscura turned and growled at the first creature, the one she had _seen_ attack Raven, preparing to rip it apart. It stared blankly at her with its platinum eyes, before it jumped down into the Pit without further provocation. Obscura roared at the two creatures, announcing her victory to the other Organoids as she retracted her nose-sword back agianst her muzzle. Then, her thoughts returned to Raven.

Obscura wheeled around and ran to Raven's side, afraid she was too late. She was relieved when she saw he was still breathing, but it was very shallow and irregular. _'I should have known this would happen! I never should have left him! Its all my fault!'_ Obscura cursed herself in her head, upset and angry that this happened. She leaned down and lightly nudged his shoulder, hoping he would wake up. She became further distressed when he didn't respond.

That's when she realized the full extent of his wounds. His side was badly torn, bleeding from countless wounds. Dozens of slashes covered his chest, though thankfully they were shallow, but they had to be horribly painful, for whenever he took a breath they would begin to bleed. His left arm had a ring of deep punctures just above his wrist from the creature's teeth. Obscura was in total disbelief, shocked by how badly the creatures had wounded him in such a short amount of time, and she was very worried for his life.

Obscura looked more closely at the wounds on Raven's side, and realized that some of the wounds were covered with a strange silvery fluid, that looked remarkably similar to the liquid she could produce. She sniffed the wounds, and recognized the scent of one of the creatures.

'_Why would one of them try to heal him if they were just going to eat him? That doesn't make any sense…'_ Obscura thought, looking back at the Pit. She was surprised to see a pair of platinum eyes, staring back at her.

A weak groan from Raven broke her thoughts. She turned back to Raven and leaned down, growling softly. Raven moaned and opened his eyes slightly, blinking a few times, as if surprised he was still alive. He looked up at her, and a look of confusion appeared on his face.

"Obscura…?" Raven said weakly, looking up at the pale blue Organoid. Obscura growled softly and licked his face, wagging her tail happily.

_/Raven!/_ Obscura said happily, licking him again, even though she knew Raven couldn't understand her.

"Obscura, stop!" Raven snapped, swatting the Organoid's snout as she licked him. Obscura yelped and took a step back, more surprised than anything.

'_Yeah… he's fine…'_ Obscura sighed mentally, although deep down she was relieved.

"Obscura… go get me the med-kit…" Raven groaned, motioning to a small room to his left. Obscura nodded, and turned towards the small room to get him the supplies he had asked for.

'_As soon as I give him the supplies, I'm going to contact Ibeyla and Karl; he'll still need help…'_

* * *

Raven took a deep breath, testing to make sure his lungs still worked. They did, but the slashes across his chest burned with every breath. _'Thank Eve they're shallow…'_ Raven thought, even though the wounds hurt. He gritted his teeth, and managed to sit up. As soon he got up, he felt something in his side tear, causing him to cry out in pain and clutch his side.

Instantly, Obscura appeared next to him, clutching a small med-kit in her claws. She growled quietly and dropped the kit at his feet as she leaned down next to him. The blue Organoid cocked her head and growled softly, lightly nosing his shoulder, as if she was concerned about him.

"Leave me alone, Obscura…" Raven groaned through gritted teeth, "… I'm fine…" Obscura snorted and narrowed her amethyst eyes, as if she didn't believe him. That's when he realized that she was holding something in her jaws.

The Organoid growled and spit something out, which fell into his lap. Raven looked down, and realized it was his communicator. _'How'd she get that?'_ Raven thought, looking at the small black device curiously. _'It must have fallen out of my pocket during the attack…'_ he concluded, remembering how hard the first creature had slammed him into the ground, making it likely that his communicator had fallen out. Raven picked the small device up, and pressed the red button, activating a distress signal that would alert Ibeyla and Karl.

"I better go ahead and try to bandage myself up, huh Obscura?" Raven said slightly sarcastically, glancing up at the hulking Organoid that was standing over him. Obscura nodded, pushing the med-kit closer to him, so that he could reach it easier.

Unknown to them, out in the desert, Ibeyla and Karl weren't the only ones picking up the distress signal…

_**.:End of Chapter 2:.**_

* * *

**AN**- well… what'd ya think? I sorta like how this fic is turning out, and I like how I'm keeping Raven in character. Lol. I forgot how much fun it is to really write Raven in-character. Lol. XP I hope you like this!! Again, I need help with those new fic ideas (if you really care). If you like any of those ideas, send me a PM telling me which one you like and stuff, or if you can't PM me, leave it in a review. Lol. I need your help!

Also, I'm going to camp tomorrow for 3 days. I will try to update when I get back. Wish me luck in the Sillystring wars!! Lol. XP

_**Ibeyla :P**_


	3. The Manticore

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! Time to come back and update this fic!! The reason I haven't updated for awhile is because I was unable to come up with a name for the platinum-eyed Organoid, and since I needed it for this chapter, I couldn't write it. Well, I have decided on a name, and it will send shivers down your spine, for not only does it sound fierce and scary, but it is also the name of a bloodthirsty beast that loves to eat people… the Manticore!! This is going to be one of my coolest, neatest, most deceptive and confusing Organoids yet!! This is going to be its 'pack-name', but its true name is going to be Libelle. Btw, I forgot to tell you this in the last few chapters, but when the silver-eyed Organoid hypnotizes Raven, he turns into that zombie-like state, like in the beginning of GF, so he's completely oblivious to everything and he's completely unaware of any danger he's in and stuff. Oh, and I've added some new ideas to my '**New fic ideas**' section in my profile. Lol. Okay, enough of my ranting. Here's chapter 3- The Manticore!!

* * *

_**.:Chapter 3- The Manticore:.**_

Raven sat down on one of the small cots that lined the walls of the small building, resting after the attack. He had managed to bandage up his arm, and Obscura had helped him wrap up his chest and side. Obscura had wandered outside, probably to go get Ibeyla and Major Schubaltz or keep anything from getting in.

His thoughts drifted back to the attack. The creature had taken him down so fast and easily, and how it had been literally eating him, both scared and angered him. The fact that he had been totally helpless and unable to defend himself, completely at the Organoid's mercy, made him angry, for it made him feel weak, and he _hated_ feeling that way.

A low growl from in front of him broke his musing. Raven stood up and looked around for the source, but was unable to find any. He walked out into the middle of the large room, but found neither Obscura nor another Organoid. Then, he looked down into the Pit, and found himself staring into two very familiar eyes… the eyes of the silver-marked one.

Raven scowled and narrowed his eyes dangerously, glaring at the creature. The Organoid glared back, standing directly in the middle of the Pit. That's when Raven realized something he hadn't before- the creature's symbols ran down to the very end of its tail, the long line of symbols running the entire length of its body and tail. The strange markings gave it an almost demonic appearance, and the still-wet blood that covered its muzzle only added to its evil look.

The Organoid didn't move; it just stared at him with its glowing eyes, its metallic wings retracted. Raven glared back, not showing any fear what-so-ever as he stared down the massive creature. The Organoid hissed and narrowed its eyes, taking a step forward. Raven was just about to turn away, when he suddenly felt the creature's hold on him, preventing him from escaping.

'_Not again…'_ Raven groaned, not panicking as the creature spread its four wings. He didn't even flinch as the Organoid flew up, silently landing a few feet before him. Raven's eyes widened as he realized the true size of the massive Organoid, which towered a full five feet over his head. The creature was strong enough to probably take down even Obscura, and with its two pairs of wings it could no doubt outrun and outmaneuver her.

The creature hissed and lowered its head, its jaws a mere inch from Raven's face. Raven could see the strange silver liquid dripping down its teeth, and he could hear its spined tail swooshing around behind him. It could whip its tail around and knock his legs out from under him and pounce in one fell swoop, but for some reason it didn't… it just stared at him through narrowed eyes.

Raven tried to turn away, but he was unable to tear his gaze from the Organoid's bright silver eyes. He wasn't even able to move, the creature's hold that powerful. The creature's eyes flashed, further deepening the trance. Raven became completely oblivious to everything, staring blankly into the creature's eyes. He didn't even feel the creature's tail slowly wrapping around his legs, holding him still.

The Organoid's face twisted into a crooked snarl, its long silver teeth glinting in the dim light of the building. It hissed lowly, narrowing its eyes as it glared at him. Raven didn't move, he couldn't move, both because of the trance and the creature's tail around his legs. He stared at the snarling Organoid blankly, his eyes devoid of any life or feeling. The creature growled and reared its head back like a serpent, further narrowing its glowing eyes. It hissed and opened its jaws wide enough to swallow him whole, revealing its long bladed teeth.

The creature snarled and tensed, preparing to strike, and there wasn't a thing Raven could do to stop it…

* * *

Libelle glared down at the human, face twisted into a snarl, silver teeth bared. She hissed and opened her jaws widely, showing her long fangs. Her control was too powerful for the young human to resist, and he being weak from the earlier attack made it all the more powerful. The human was completely under her control, and wasn't even able to call for that blue Organoid's help. She could devour him right now, and that Organoid wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

The human stared at her blankly, completely oblivious to his peril. Libelle straightened her back, towering over the young human. He looked up at her, completely at her mercy, eyes empty and dull. Libelle felt something inside her trigger, an ancient instinct, telling her to kill him. She fought it, not wanting to kill the human while she wasn't hungry, but trying to control the human and fend off her instincts was taking a toll on the massive Organoid. Her control over the human began to slip, and some of the color returned to his eyes.

'_I can't lose control!'_ Libelle growled mentally, snarling in frustration. Her instincts kept telling her to devour the human, and they were gaining more and more control over her. The more and more she tried to fight the instincts, the less control she had over the human, and the more aware he became. He blinked his eyes and groaned, lowering his head, bringing his hand up to his forehead.

"Ow… my head…" he moaned, rubbing his forehead in pain. Libelle snarled and lifted her head up to her full height, glaring down at the young human. He looked up at her and froze, his eyes wide with fear. Libelle smirked as he began to struggle, trying to get his legs free, but to no avail. He finally managed to get one of his legs free, but as soon as he took a step, Libelle tightened her tail around his other leg, causing him to stumble and fall onto his back.

The human opened his mouth, as if to call for help, but Libelle wouldn't have that. In a flash, she lifted her foot and pressed it into his stomach, forcing the air from his lungs. He still struggled, trying weakly to get free. Libelle could crush him easily and devour him, but she was not a senseless killer, she was a cunning hunter, and this human was proving a challenge. That was how she earned the nickname 'The Manticore' from her fellow pack-mates, for she was strong, cunning, and lethal and armed to the teeth. She loved a challenge, and he was proving to be much stronger than she had anticipated, despite his injuries from earlier.

Libelle pushed her instincts away, focusing on the struggling human beneath her claws. Despite being badly hurt, exhausted and pinned down, he still fought against her, trying desperately to get free. Libelle growled and leaned down, bringing her jaws to within an inch of the human's face. She couldn't use her powers for fear of coming under control of her instincts, but she could use her other power, which was just as effective. She lifted her head slightly, staring down at the human as she prepared to use her secret weapon.

Taking in a deep breath, Libelle condensed the air inside her body, mixing it with a unique chemical only she could produce. The air inside her turned into a thick vapor, which she then breathed out through her nose in the form of a cool mist. She lifted her foot from the human's stomach, and he instinctively gasped for air, but instead of air he breathed in the vapor.

Within seconds the vapor took effect, and the human began to cough. Libelle smirked and stood up, waiting for the mist to take full effect. The human covered his mouth and rolled onto his right side, coughing as he tried, unsuccessfully, to get the vapor out of his lungs. Libelle watched intently as his coughing subsided, his lungs absorbing the mist. His eyes began to cloud and his breathing began to slow, the vapor taking control. Within moments he was all but paralyzed, leaving him completely helpless at Libelle's feet.

Libelle smirked and leaned down, looking at her helpless prey curiously. The human looked up at her, his eyes barely open and breathing faint. Libelle cocked her head and leaned down, confused on why the human wasn't unconscious yet. _'He shouldn't still be conscious… he shouldn't have the energy to stay awake…'_ she thought, narrowing her bright eyes.

The human took a ragged breath and pushed himself off the ground, somehow fighting the effects of the vapor. Libelle growled and struck, her jaws closing around him. He cried out weakly, but Libelle was barely putting any pressure on him, matter of fact, her teeth were retracted, meaning her teeth weren't even touching him. _'He probably just got scared…'_ she thought, looking down at the young human.

Despite the vapor's effects, he still tried to get free, weakly struggling against Libelle's grasp. Libelle hissed and took a deep breath, making more of the vapor in her lungs. Growling deeply, she blew out more of the vapor, the white mist covering the human. He began to cough again and struggle, trying to get free, but it was in vain. Libelle felt the human's struggles lessen, the vapor taking effect.

"Obscura…" he wheezed, just seconds before he lost consciousness. Libelle froze, recognizing the word as Zoidian. _'How does a human know Zoidian?! The Zoidians have been dead for centuries!!'_ Libelle thought, looking down at the human in shock. _'That Organoid had been a Zoidian's… maybe a Zoidian survived the Death Saurer…?'_ she thought, now feeling strange inside, like she had committed a great wrong.

Libelle lifted her head slightly, picking the human up off the floor. She could easily swallow him whole or drag him down into the Pit, but the fact that he knew Zoidian weighed heavily on her mind. _'What should I do? I can't just kill him now that I know he knows Zoidian… I can't hurt a Zoidian or anything that knows Zoidian… not after that little one…'_ she thought, remembering how she had found a little Zoidian girl in her cave before the Death Saurer.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps outside the building and heard voices, and she knew that she had only seconds to hide herself before she was discovered…

_**.:End of Chapter 3:.**_

* * *

**AN**- Sorry that this is so short, but if I added the next part in this chapter would have been too long. Anyways, I hope you liked this!! I'm sorry that I sorta neglected this fic, but _**To Save a Raven**_ has been my main focus for the last week or two. Well, now you have a name for the platinum-eyed Organoid, and I'm still working on one for the yellow-red-eyed one. I hope you all liked this!! I'll try to update soon, but I need to work on some of my older fics. Anyway, please leave a nice review!! XD

Oh, and please check out the new additions to the '**New fic ideas**' section in my profile!! ;)

**Ibeyla ;)**


	4. Memories and Dreams

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! Time for yet another update!! So, now you know that Libelle has a past with Zoidians and is more cunning than you thought. Well, what's she gonna do now that she knows Raven knows Zoidian? Well… you'll just have to read and find out! Lol. Remember, I have new ideas posted in the '**New fic ideas**' section of my profile. I have a few good ideas in there, some you may like. Lol. Anyway, onto the chapter!! Here's chapter 4- Memories and Dreams!! (kinda makes you wonder, don't it? XP)

* * *

_**.:Chapter 4- Memories and Dreams:.**_

Raven groaned and opened his eyes, blinking as he tried to get his bearings. He looked around, and realized that he was lying on the small cot. _'What? How am I still alive?'_ he thought, sitting up. _'Was that all a dream?'_ he thought, looking down at the Pit.

"Raven!! You're awake!!" Ibeyla shouted, hugging him. Raven sighed, not enjoying it but he didn't have the energy to push her away.

"How long was I out?" Raven asked as soon as she let him go.

"Umm… about four hours." Ibeyla answered, glancing over at the setting sun. "Obscura came and told Karl and I what happened, and we came right back. You were out when we walked in, and you didn't so much as stir until just now."

"Four hours?!" Raven said, eyes wide. Ibeyla nodded, motioning to the outside, where the light was fading.

"Yeah, we were really worried about you, Raven; you got hurt pretty bad…" Ibeyla said, sitting down next to him. Raven was very confused, not sure whether the last attack had been real or a dream. _'Man… if that was a dream, it was a __very__ realistic dream…'_ he thought, looking down at the Pit.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Ow… my head…" Raven groaned, the trance over him broken. A loud growl from above made him look up, and he froze at the sight, for the Organoid was right in front of him. He panicked and stepped back, but he was surprised to find that he was unable to move. He looked down, and found the creature's tail wrapped around his legs, preventing him from escaping._

_Raven struggled to get his legs free, but the creature had a strong hold. Finally, he managed to get his left leg free and he took a step back, but the creature tightened its tail around him, causing him to fall onto his back, completely defenseless._

"_Ob-" he was cut-off as the creature pressed its foot into his stomach, forcing the air from his lungs. He gasped for air, but the weight from the Organoid made breathing nearly impossible. He tried to get free, but whenever he moved, the creature's claws would cut into him._

_Raven's vision began to fade from the lack of oxygen, and the more he tried to get free the less strength he had. The creature hissed and leaned down, its jaws a mere inch from his face. It lifted its head slightly and took a deep breath, making an odd noise. Without warning, it breathed out a strange fog, the white mist obscuring his vision. To his astonishment, the weight on his stomach vanished, and he gasped for air, but instead the strange mist filled his lungs._

_Suddenly, his lungs refused to function, and it became a struggle to breathe. Raven coughed violently, trying to get the mist out of his lungs. He rolled onto his right side, trying to ease his difficult breathing, but nothing would work. Then, he stopped coughing, suddenly unable to control his lungs. His vision began to cloud and his breathing lessened, on the verge of unconsciousness. He tried to get up, but found himself unable to move, and he realized with horror that he was paralyzed, completely helpless at the creature's feet._

_The creature hissed and leaned down, glaring at him with its glowing eyes. Raven looked up at the creature through cloudy eyes, expecting to feel it tear him open at any movement. The Organoid cocked its head and leaned closer to him, its jaws within three inches of his throat. It growled and stared at him, as if confused about something._

_Raven managed to take a deep breath and pushed himself off the ground, his arms shaking under his weight. The vapor had weakened his body, and the effort of getting up had exhausted him. His arms threatened to give out, and he started to fall._

_Suddenly, the creature snarled and lunged, its jaws snapping shut around him. Raven cried out weakly, the pressure on his wounded side sending hot pain through his body. Strangely, he didn't feel the creature's teeth, but he thought that maybe the pain from his side was obscuring his feeling. He could just feel the tips of the creature's teeth, but the tips seemed to be retracted inside its soft mouth._

_Raven struggled weakly against the creature, but his body protested against movement. He just wanted to close his eyes and go to asleep, but he knew that if he lost consciousness, the creature would swallow him whole or eat him alive. The creature hissed lowly, biting down slightly. Raven could feel the Organoid taking a breath, and he knew it was going to use more of the vapor._

_Raven's fears were realized, for the creature growled and blew out more of the vapor, the cool mist enveloping his entire body. He coughed and tried to get free, but the mist sapped his little remaining strength. His body no longer responded to his commands, and his eyelids grew heavy as his consciousness slipped._

"_Obscura…" he breathed, watching the hulking form of the Organoid disappear into the darkness as he lost consciousness…_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Raven? Are you alright?" Ibeyla asked quietly, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine…" he said, looking over at her. Ibeyla gave him a disbelieving look, but didn't press the matter. She got up and walked over to the other side of the small building, sitting down on her own bunk.

Raven looked down at his bandaged side, looking for anything that may prove the attack had really happened. Nothing. _'I couldn't have just imagined that… but why didn't it kill me? I was unconscious in its __jaws__… it could have simply swallowed me, but no, it laid me on my cot and disappeared…'_ Raven thought, lying down and looking down into the Pit.

Unsurprisingly, two platinum eyes stared back at him from the darkness. Raven jumped up and put his feet on the floor, but when he did his foot kicked something. He looked down, and was shocked to see his switchblade. He reached down and flipped out the blade, which was still stained with the first creature's blood.

'_Now I know the attack really happened… this fell into the Pit during the first fight… that Organoid must have brought it up and dropped it…'_ Raven thought, looking at his knife blankly.

Raven looked up from the knife, his eyes darting to the Pit. The silver-eyed creature stared back at him, hiding within the shadows. He wanted so badly to just jump down there and stab that Organoid, but he knew just setting foot in the Pit was suicide. The creature just stared at him, blinking its glowing platinum eyes.

"Hey Raven, are you hungry at all?" Ibeyla said from across the room, breaking Raven's thoughts. He looked away from the hidden Organoid and to Ibeyla, who was sitting on her cot.

"No thanks…" he answered, looking down again at the Organoid. Ibeyla shrugged and walked into the small room on the other side of the building, and Raven could hear her rummaging through a few cabinets.

Raven looked back down at the Organoid, whom hadn't moved at all. It just stayed there, staring at him. The fact that it had let him go instead of killing him weighed heavy on his mind, and confused him deeply.

"Here Raven…" Ibeyla said, holding out a bottle of water. Raven tore his gaze from the Pit and looked up at her.

"Thanks…" Raven said quietly, taking the water from her hands. Ibeyla sat down next to him, fingering her necklace as she looked down into the Pit.

"Hey Raven, what happened when we were gone? How did they get up here?" Ibeyla asked, twirling some of her midnight blue hair.

"Well… about five minutes after you left, I got bored and started throwing rocks into the Pit. Well… I accidentally hit two of the creatures and made them mad. They got into a fight, and one with reddish-yellow eyes won and jumped up out of the Pit. It attacked me, but I fought it off with my knife, until it knocked it out of my hands and started literally eating me. Then, the creature that lost the fight, the silver-eyed one, jumped up and rammed the one off me and fought it off. It knocked the first creature unconscious, and walked over to me. I stood over me and started eating me too, and I lost consciousness. The next thing I know Obscura woke me up and both the creatures were gone." Raven told her, leaving out the detail that he had been throwing the rocks _at_ the creatures.

"Two of them?! Man Raven, you're really lucky, I remember back when I was little, a grown-up was killed and eaten by just one Hohle, and here you fought off two of them..." Ibeyla said, her emerald eyes wide.

"Yes, two of them…" Raven sighed, knowing that he had really only fought the one Organoid.

"Ahh… I never should have left you alone, Raven…" Ibeyla said quietly, putting her arm over his shoulder and leaning on him, her head resting on his shoulder. Raven sighed, not enjoying the contact, but he let her do it, just this once.

"Ibeyla, where's Major Schubaltz?" Raven asked, looking at the blue-haired Zoidian.

"He's asleep, it's nearing ten o'clock." Ibeyla answered, pointing towards a cot near the door, and sure enough Karl was asleep. "How come?"

"Well… I need to talk to you, privately." Raven said quietly, motioning outside. Ibeyla nodded and sat up, helping him to his feet. Obscura lifted her head and walked over to them, growling quietly as she followed them outside. Raven and Ibeyla walked over to a grouping of rocks and sat down, Obscura curling up at their feet.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Ibeyla said, kicking her feet slightly.

"Well… right after Obscura left to get you and the Major, the one silver-eyed Organoid growled at me from in the Pit. So, I got up and looked at it, just to make sure it didn't jump up or anything. Well, when we made eye contact, it did something to me. It hypnotized me, so I couldn't call for help or anything. It jumped up out of the Pit and stood over me, and did something that made me unaware of everything. I didn't even feel it wrap its tail around my legs, so I couldn't get away. Then, for some reason, the trance broke, and I became fully conscious again. I tried to get away, but it tripped me and pinned me to the ground. Then, it blew out this strange mist which paralyzed me and made it really hard to breathe. I somehow was able to get up, but as soon as I did, it lunged and bit me around the middle. I tried to get free, but it breathed out more the mist, and I lost consciousness, in its _jaws_. I thought I was done for, but the next thing I know I'm on my cot and you're hugging me…" Raven explained the second attack, fingering his pocket knife as he talked.

"It attacked you again?!" Ibeyla gasped, looking at him with wide emerald eyes. Raven nodded and looked down at Obscura. "But why?"

"I'm not sure…" Raven said quietly, "… but it could have killed me in three seconds flat, but instead it let me go without so much as a scratch… it doesn't make any sense…"

"I know… I was thinking the same thing…" Ibeyla said, looking over at him. "… and why did it attack the first creature that attacked you? Normally Hohle Organoids don't fight like that…"

"Yeah… and the fact it didn't eat me or drag me down into the Pit when I passed-out is strange…" Raven said quietly. "… Wait, when you and Karl got back, did you see anything weird?"

"Well… I did see this shadow shoot across the ground and into the Pit… maybe that was the Organoid?" Ibeyla said, looking back towards the building.

"Maybe…" Raven replied, following her gaze. The two sat in silence for a long time, with the only noise coming from Obscura's loud breathing. They stared up at the sky, gazing at the millions of stars that dotted the black plate of the sky. Neither of them knew how much time passed, and they really didn't care, they were just enjoying the cool of the desert night and beauty of the stars.

"Raven, we should probably get back, you need to get some rest…" Ibeyla said suddenly, sliding down from the rock. Raven nodded and jumped down as well, landing beside her. Obscura yawned and lifted her head, standing up as well. They quickly made their way back to the small building and slipped inside, trying not to wake up the Major.

Raven made his way over to his cot and laid down, facing away from the Pit. He was uneasy about sleeping in the building near the Pit, but he knew it was better than sleeping out in the jeep or out on the sand, where snakes and scorpions and spiders were crawling around. Besides, Ibeyla, Karl and Obscura were with him, meaning that if something did happen, he wouldn't be alone this time.

Yawning loudly, he rolled over away from the Pit, his face only three inches from the wooden wall. He was surprisingly comfortable, despite the fact he was lying on his bloodied side, which ached slightly. He ignored the pain and unlatched the armor that covered his shoulders, stomach, elbows and knees, and laid it on the floor near the water bottle Ibeyla had given him.

He glanced up, and saw Ibeyla was doing the same, laying her own armor on the floor before lying back on her bed. Obscura was standing in the doorway, growling before she flicked off the light. The moons caught her smooth armor, making the blue Organoid glisten like crystal in the pale light. She growled softly and jumped up on an empty cot across from Ibeyla, and sighed loudly as she settled in.

"Goodnight Raven, don't let the mini-Sworders bite…" Ibeyla yawned as she wrapped herself in a blanket, rolling over in the cot.

"Night…" Raven answered, covering himself in a blanket as well. He already knew that he was going to have anything but a good night due to his injuries, but right now he was so tired he could probably sleep through the Death Saurer's rampage. Yawning loudly, his eyes closed and he drifted off into sleep.

Unknown to him, his night was going to be far from good…

_**.:End of Chapter 4:.**_

* * *

**AN**- Sorry if this was short too, but the dream and the following sequence would have pushed this chapter way past acceptable limits. Lol. Also, sorry if there was no action or anything in this chapter, but I wanted to let Raven recover a little and put a little bonding between he and Ibeyla in there. Lol. The next chapter will have more of the action you have come to expect from **_The Pit_**, I promise. Lol. Anyway, please leave a nice review!!

**Ibeyla ;)**


	5. False Security

**AN (important!!)**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! I've been in a good writing mood lately, but for some reason that only seems to hold true for this fic and some of my '**New Fic Ideas**'. Lol. I'm sorry I haven't updated this fic in awhile, but I honestly found it hard to keep on writing this fic, I've fallen too deeply in love with _**The Pit: Rewrite**_. ^^; But, I'm giving this fic a second chance. My interest was rekindled by a freaky dream and by a sketch I did of Libelle. I _may_ get around to finishing this fic. XD lol. But listen guys, these chapters are going to be relatively short, but I'm going to try, okay? ^^; Also, you'll be able to see a definite resemblance between this and _**The Pit: Rewrite**_, but that's because this storyline was fabricated from _TP:R_'s storyline because I never thought I'd post _TP:R_. I'm also going to try and work on the relationship between Raven and Ibeyla, since I don't really do that in my other fics. Anyway, here's chapter 5- False Security! (ohh… that says bad things, don't it? Lol.)

Oh, the italicized part is Raven's dream. And a little forewarning about the dream- it's not going to make much sense and may be a little confusing, but aren't most dreams? ^^; In the dream Raven won't be injured, and will be as if he hadn't been hurt in the attacks but knows the Organoids. It also is going to be a little bloody, but nothing like the dream sequence in chapter 8 of _**To Save a Raven**_ or in chapter 3 of _**Fury's Core**_. Just wanted to let you know. ^^;

* * *

_**.:Chapter 5- False Security:.**_

Raven was sleeping relatively soundly, despite his badly wounded side. He was exhausted, and hadn't moved an inch since he fell asleep. Two cots down, Obscura was sprawled out on her small bed, her head hanging over the side with her jaws open, snoring loudly and pawing at the air with one hind leg. In the next cot, Major Schubaltz was sleeping, his arms crossed over his chest and hat pulled down slightly. Ibeyla was on a cot on the other side of the building, facing the wall, deeply asleep.

Even though his cot was only a few yards from the edge of the Pit, he wasn't worried about another attack; he had Ibeyla and Karl with him this time, not to mention Obscura. But even with them so close, they were unable to protect him from harm in his dreams, and he was in the middle of a nightmare…

* * *

_Raven sat on one of the wooden benches that rested on the deck that encircled the building, his head down and arms crossed. Prozen hadn't been able to make the trip to the Pit, but he had sent a few soldiers out to bring the prisoners. That was what was happening at the moment, the soldiers were executing the prisoners in the Pit. Karl and Ibeyla had gone off into the desert for a few hours; neither wanted to be at the building while the executions were happening. Obscura had followed them, leaving him alone with the two Imperial soldiers and their prisoners._

_It was nearing sunset, and although the air was growing colder and the light was fading, the soldiers didn't turn on the lights inside the building, not risking scaring the creatures away due to the light. Raven personally would rather have the lights on, wanting to keep the Organoids as far away from him as possible._

"_Hey Raven! Could you give us a hand in here?" one of the soldiers shouted, making Raven open his eyes. He sighed and got to his feet, walking into the dark building. There were no prisoners left, and the two soldiers were busy packing up the supplies they had brought. One of the soldiers stood and brushed off his uniform, looking over at him._

"_Raven, I accidentally left the lock to this box in the jeep, could you go and get it?" he asked. Raven shrugged and turned out of the building, doing what the soldier said only because he was bored. He jumped into the army-green jeep and looked around for the lock, not really knowing what exactly he was looking for._

_Suddenly, he heard one of the soldiers scream, making him jump. Raven looked through the door, but he couldn't see any movement in the dark. He knew he should call Ibeyla and Karl on the radio for help, but he didn't, not wanting them to think he was scared._

_A quiet growl made him curious, and he just had to figure out what was going on. He jumped out of the jeep and slowly made his way to the wooden deck, trying to be as quiet as he could. He pressed himself against the wall of the building, listening for any noise that could portray a danger. He could hear an odd scraping noise, almost like a knife blade scratching against wood._

_Holding his breath, Raven peered around the door, trying to see what had happened. Both of the soldiers were collapsed on the ground, completely unmoving and their bodies bitten and torn. He turned fully into the doorway, seeing the complete carnage of the scene. Blood was splattered on the wooden walls, looking almost like red paint on the bare wood. Even though only a few seconds had passed, there was no sign of whatever had killed them; the room was empty. As he scanned the room with his eyes, he failed to notice the shadow that was cast over him from above…_

_Without warning, something slammed into his back, knocking Raven to the ground with a shout of surprise of pain. He winced as he felt warm blood dripping down his back, looking around for his attacker. Raven looked up, and his eyes widened when he saw the silver-eyed Organoid peering down at him, its claws sunken deep into the soft wood to keep it from falling from its perch hanging from the edge of the roof. It had struck him with its tail from the roof._

_The Organoid hissed and dropped from its perch, using its dual wings to land silently on its feet. It retracted its glittering wings and roared, snarling and taking a step towards him. Raven scrambled to his feet, gritting his teeth against the searing pain from his slashed back. The Organoid narrowed its eyes and growled, flexing its claws and flicking its spined tail, edging closer._

_It snarled and whipped its tail around, smashing it into Raven's side, throwing him across the floor. Raven screamed as its spines sank into him and as he was thrown, coming to a stop mere feet from the edge of the Pit. He cringed and grabbed at his side, feeling hot blood seeping through his fingers. Sharp stabs of pain in his side as he sat up told him some of his ribs were broken, but he was more concerned with the Organoid stalking over to him._

_The massive creature hissed and leaned down, its jaws a mere inch from his face. It curled its lip threateningly, exposing its blade-like teeth, snarling loudly. Raven didn't move, not knowing what to do without getting himself killed. The Organoid narrowed its eyes, licking its lips hungrily, its jaws opening with a serpentine hiss. A clear liquid dripped from its teeth, its breath hot on his face as its jaws drew closer._

"_Raven!!" Ibeyla screamed suddenly, making both Raven and the Organoid jerk towards the door. The young Zoidian was standing in the far doorway, horror and fear written all over her face. The Organoid snarled and turned towards her, spreading its large wings as a threat. It growled and started to stalk towards her, but Raven grabbed its tail in a vain attempt to keep it from going after her, making it yelp in surprise, diverting its attention from Ibeyla._

"_Ibeyla run!!" Raven yelled, not understanding why she would make such an idiotic move as to yell to him while in the Organoid's range._

"_But Raven-" she pleaded, starting to argue._

"_Just go!!" he snapped, and she relented and disappeared outside the building. Raven watched her go, and the Organoid took the chance and wrenched its tail free from his grasp, growling deeply. The Organoid turned back to him, roaring loudly and lunging. Raven ducked, its jaws just missing him by inches. The Organoid snarled and whipped its hands towards him, its razored talons sinking into his chest. Raven screamed in pain as its dagger-like claws tore into his flesh, and as the creature slammed him down onto the floor on his back. It roared and dug its claws deeper, making Raven scream louder._

_Raven could sense the drop below him; he was partly hanging over the edge down into the Pit. The Organoid could knock him down with a half-hearted kick if it wanted. It didn't, however, and just kept him pinned down._

_The Organoid snarled and pushed harder, its claws sinking deeper into him. Raven choked and gasped for air, feeling his lungs filling with blood. He could feel the Organoid slowly pushing him closer and closer towards the Pit, farther and farther over the edge until…_

_Raven finally slipped over the edge, falling down nearly fifteen feet to the floor below, landing hard on his back. He screamed at the overwhelming pain, feeling several bones break from the force. He tried to get up, but he just couldn't, and just laid on the dusty ground, eyes squeezed shut and gasping for breath. The growls and snarls of the other Organoids made him open his eyes, his vision blurry from shock. Dozens of brightly glowing eyes stared at him from the darkness, the powerful creatures starting to draw close._

_Before any of the other Organoids could get at him, the silver-eyed one dropped down to the ground in front of him with a loud snarl, standing tall and spreading its metallic blue wings. Raven blinked at stared at it blankly, hardly sensing the massive creature hovering over him or the dozens of other Organoids gathering around him. It hissed and leaned down, pressing its clawed foot into his stomach, bringing its jaws right up to his face. The other Organoids bent down as well, sniffing him and growling hungrily, some nipping at his clothes._

_The silver-eyed Organoid hissed and opened its jaws, ducking down, just a moment from killing him …_

* * *

A gentle nudge freed Raven from the nightmare; bring him back to reality. He was breathing heavily, drenched in a cold sweat from the terrifying dream. Even though it was just a dream, he could almost feel the silver-eyed Organoid's claws tearing at his chest and hear the growls of the other creatures of the Pit. He didn't realize he was shaking until he felt another soft nudge on his left shoulder, for he stopped and evened his breathing.

Raven took a deep breath, pulling the blanket tighter around him, ignoring whatever had awoken him. Despite the terrifying nightmare, he was still extremely tired, and just wanted to try and get at least a little good nights sleep. He heard a quiet purr-like growl and felt a wet, velvety tongue on his cheek, the strange feeling making him cringe, and he finally reacted to the presence hovering over him.

"Obscura… leave me alone…" he groaned, pulling his blanket taught around him in a weak attempt to 'protect' himself from the light-blue Organoid, like a child who didn't want to get up. He snorted in annoyance when he felt her lightly nose his shoulder, his patience quickly wearing thin with the pastel Organoid. The Organoid growled quietly and licked him again, and he was quickly getting fed up.

"Stop it, Obscura…" Raven growled, banging his fist on the Organoid's hard metal snout. She snorted and growled loudly, shaking her head and stepping back. Something sounded odd about the Organoid's voice, but Raven scarcely cared, he figured it was just because he was half asleep.

He yawned quietly and relaxed, hoping he could get a little sleep. Obscura was still standing near him, but as long as she wasn't annoying him, he didn't care what the Organoid did. _'I must admit, I'm glad she woke me up… I didn't have to see that demon of an Organoid finish me off…'_ Raven thought, shuddering at the thought of how the dream could have ended if Obscura hadn't woken him. He pushed the thoughts from his mind and settled back in to sleep, sighing tiredly.

Just as he started to fall asleep, Raven heard Obscura take a few steps closer, hearing and feeling the Organoid sniffing him. _'Obscura's acting strange… why is she sniffing me? Normally when she thinks I'm distressed she pulls me into one of her bear hugs, but she didn't this time… maybe because I'm injured…'_ he thought, thinking Ibeyla's Organoid was acting slightly strange. He pushed his thoughts away and pulled the blanket more around him, trying to go back to sleep.

Obscura growled quietly and nosed him again, nibbling on the blanket that covered his shoulder. Raven groaned in annoyance, shifting under the blanket, pulling the material out of the Organoid's jaws. Obscura snorted loudly, lifting her head away. He sighed and relaxed, just wanting to go back to sleep. The Organoid made a rumbling noise and bent back down, sniffing his face almost curiously. Raven simply ignored the Organoid, trying to fall asleep. Obscura growled softly, leaning down a little more, her cool metal nose lightly pressing against his cheek. She made a purring noise and licked his cheek, and Raven had finally had enough from the pastel Organoid.

"Obscura! That's enough!" he snapped, lifting his arm and putting his hand on the Organoid's snout, vainly trying to push her head away. Obscura snorted loudly but didn't move, acting oddly stubborn, which just further confused and annoyed Raven. He pushed on her more forcefully, but his gloved hand merely slid across her smooth metal plating, finally stopping at the razor-sharp blade that adorned the top of her muzzle.

Even though he was half asleep, the Organoid's muzzle didn't feel right to him. The blade felt too wide and too curved, and it didn't move under his hand. Her facial armor was oddly smooth, lacking the reptilian fringes. He couldn't feel the raised strip of armor that ran down her muzzle, it seemed to be strangely missing. And her nose didn't feel right either; it felt narrower and more sharply pointed, different than the rounded, blunt nose he was expecting. The way she was breath was different too, it wasn't like her normal loud, calm breaths, but was deep and quiet, almost like she was hunting…

Raven opened his eyes slightly, blinking as he tried to clear his vision, blurry from sleep. He blinked again, but before he could do anything the Organoid licked his cheek again, making the same strange purring noise. Raven groaned in annoyance and weakly swatted at the Organoid, hitting her sensitive nose. She growled loudly, her tone much fiercer than Raven had ever heard. Raven instantly pulled his hand back, lifting his head and looking up at the Organoid hovering over him. The moment his gaze fell on the Organoid he froze, his eyes widening in fear…

For it wasn't Obscura that had awoken him, it was the silver-eyed Organoid…

_**.:End of Chapter 5:.**_

* * *

**AN**- uh oh… I have a feeling Raven just made the biggest mistake of his life!! XP lol. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to save the next part for the next chapter. Sorry the dream was a little creepy and bloody, but hey, this is Libelle the Manticore we're talking about. XP lol. But, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic's return!! I'll try to update soon, but that depends. Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave a nice review!! ;P

Btw, I have added a few new things to the '**New Fic Ideas**' section.

Thank you for reading and leave a good, nice review, they feed my lazy muse!! XP

_**~Ibeyla ^^**_


	6. Demon from the Dark

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! Alright guys, I was _**so**_ sick this past week. My brother and I both caught a respiratory virus. My highest fever was 103, and I had a fever for five days. I couldn't even use the laptop, or even my DS or PSP; I was in real pain. I missed four days of school straight, and my brain was so fried I couldn't even work on my fics mentally. So it was a total loss. ~_~ But, I'm all better now!! ^-^ And I finally got to finishing up this chapter!! XP It's not my best, but I did try to work a little on Ibeyla's past life in Zoidian times. I don't feel real good about this one, but I tried, and I haven't been feeling well for a few weeks, so don't nag me!! XP joking. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 6- Demon from the Dark!! (ohh… that _screams_ bad things, don't it? XP)

Btw, the part with Ibeyla takes place while Raven is still having the nightmare, so the Organoid isn't around yet. ^^;

* * *

_**.:Chapter 6- Demon from the Dark:.**_

Ibeyla was staring at the ceiling, her emerald eyes seeming to glow in the moonlight. She was not only worried about Raven, but also wondering why the Hohles had attacked him. It was very unusual for Hohles to fight with one another like Raven said they had over him, for she remembered her parents explaining to her that Hohles work together, and if one makes a kill, all the pack members would eat and not fight. She was happy that the two Organoids had fought, for if they hadn't, well, Raven probably wouldn't be asleep on the far cot right now.

Her thoughts prevented her from sleeping, and she sighed. Ibeyla sat up and put her feet over the edge of the cot, reaching down and picking up her armor, which was wrapped in her dark blue cloak. Carefully unwrapping her prized silver-coated armor, she set them on the cot next to her. She quietly fastened her silver armor to her shoulders and arms, still a little on-edge from the attacks and not wanting to take any chances. As soon as her armor was securely fastened, she slipped into her blue cloak, wanting some protection from the cold winds of the desert night. _'Maybe a quick walk and some stargazing will help me calm down…'_ she thought, looking over at Raven, deeply asleep in his cot.

Ibeyla quietly stood up and silently walked out of the small building, careful not to wake Karl or Obscura, heading out to the small grouping of rocks she and Raven had sat at earlier. She figured a few minutes of stargazing would help calm her down and let her get some sleep. The glow of the dual moons was ample light to illuminate her path, so she had no problem navigating the loose sand and rock. She quickly reached the small outcrop and climbed up on top of the tallest one, sitting down and looking up at the countless stars, sitting cross-legged so she didn't fall.

"Wow… they look amazing tonight…" she whispered aloud, her emerald eyes glittering in the moonlight as she stared at the twinkling celestial bodies in awe. The blue-tinted light gave her dark blue hair a pale aura, and made her emerald eyes seem to gleam. The stars held her undivided attention, the young Zoidian girl completely focused on the moons and stars.

"I wish Raven was out here to see this… he loves the stars…" Ibeyla mused out loud, glancing over at the lonely wooden building where Raven, Karl and Obscura were sleeping. To her, Raven was almost like a brother; they had grown up together and learned to pilot with one another, not to mention saved each other's lives on several occasions. She was happy Raven wasn't cold to her like he was everyone else, but that was because she was one of the few people he really trusted.

As she thought, Ibeyla subconsciously grasped her necklace, fingering the delicate charm and sighing quietly. Even though she wasn't really paying attention, she gazed up at the stars again, sighing quietly and letting her tense body relax. Her eyes subconsciously drifted from constellation to constellation, seeing the imaginary figures they painted. As she watched the glittering stars, stray thoughts from her childhood drifted into her mind, making her sigh.

'_What I wouldn't give to go back to those days…'_ she thought, closing her eyes, _'… to see all my family… my brother Locke, his Organoid Caliber, my mom and dad, my grandma and grandpa, my cousins… and all of my friends… Taska and her Organoid Azair, Skylar and Vena, Alloy and Copper, Strake and Katana, Zane and Zaikou, my parents' friends Kathryn and Luna, Hiltz and Ambient, Reese and Specula… and of course Talon and Obsidian… … I wonder if any of them were put in statis pods like I was? I know Talon died, but what about the others? Maybe a few of them are still alive and sleeping somewhere with their Organoids…'_

The thoughts of her family and friends brought tears to her eyes, the saddening realization that many were lost to her forever seeming to taunt her. Ibeyla sniffed and wiped her eyes, trying to dismiss the depressing thoughts, not wanting to start crying. _'They're gone… why can't I accept it?'_ she thought in frustration, not understanding why the wounds wouldn't heal. After all, she was twelve now and four years had passed since she had woken up; their losses should have sunken in by this time.

Without warning, Ibeyla sensed something was terribly wrong, banishing her thoughts and demanding her full attention. She looked over at the building in worry; afraid something was wrong as the feeling grew stronger. She could sense something was wrong, and she began to fear something was wrong with Raven.

Ibeyla jumped down from her perch and landed gracefully on her feet, walking back towards the building. She kept quiet and didn't run, not knowing what was wrong or if she was in danger. As she drew closer to the dark building, she recognized the unmistakable presence of an Organoid that wasn't Obscura; she now knew something was terribly wrong. The thought that the Hohles had returned flashed into her mind, but she pushed the idea away as she silently stepped up onto the wooden rap-around deck. She had to move slowly and stealthily, trying hard to not make the desert weathered wood creak under her boots, which she knew could be a possible fatal mistake. Ibeyla pressed herself against the wooden wall, next to the open double doors, not wanting whatever she was sensing see her.

Suddenly, a low growl rumbled from inside the building, making her freeze instantly. Her heart skipped a beat when she recognized the growl as coming from the silver-eyed Organoid, and she knew that Raven was in danger. _'Alright… there's more than likely a very hungry and powerful Organoid in there with my wounded friend, I only have my sorry little switchblade, and I know that it can go a lot quicker than me and can probably fly… … well, those aren't good odds…'_ she thought, unable to stop herself from smirking at her rather dire situation.

'_So… what do I do?'_

* * *

Raven was sitting up on his cot, staring wide-eyed in horror at the massive Organoid, frozen in sheer terror. Despite him being injured and weak from the earlier attacks, the Organoid didn't attack, it didn't even growl, it just stood there, looking him over with its gleaming silver eyes, which held a strange glow. _'What is it doing? Why is it just looking at me? It could kill me easily in a split second, so why is it just standing there?!'_ Raven thought in frustration, not understanding the Organoid's strange actions.

The Organoid itself was oddly relaxed and wasn't making much noise; it looked as if it was just… _looking_ at him. Honestly, Raven was a little concerned with _why_ it was looking at him so oddly, but to him, as long as it wasn't trying to eat him again, he really didn't give a Zoid's Core about what it did.

"W-what… do y-you w-ant?" Raven whispered harshly, even though he knew the Organoid wouldn't understand. The creature blinked its eyes, and the odd shine vanished from its glowing eyes. It blinked again and shook its head, snorting loudly, as if it had just woken from a dream. It growled and lifted its head, baring its teeth and hissing loudly, crouching and tensing its body, as if it was about to spring.

In the blink of an eye, the Organoid struck, slamming him back against the wall, pinning his arms and rendering him defenseless and immobile. Raven yelped as he felt the creature's blade-like claws dig into his wrists, fearful they would open the vein and make him bleed to death. _'Dear Eve… its going to kill me!'_ Raven thought, his eyes widening in fear as he realized there was nothing he could do to save himself.

A change in the light caught his eyes, making Raven glance towards the door. His heart about stopped when he realized it was Ibeyla, the Zoidian standing in the doorway with her switchblade drawn. _'Dear Eve… she better not do what she did in my dream or we're both dead…'_ he growled mentally, narrowing his amethystine eyes slightly.

A sharp pain as the creature tightened its grip tore Raven's gaze from Ibeyla, making him focus again on the Organoid. He knew if it pushed any harder or if he struggled the Organoid's talons could slice the vein and well, he'd die. He gulped involuntarily and shrank away slightly from its piercing gaze. The anger and fury in its eyes seemed strong enough to burn right through him, but he could also see what looked like _confusion_, or even _fear_ in its platinum eyes.

'_Unless Ibeyla has one heck of a brilliant plan, I'm pretty much dead…'_ he thought, looking at the Organoid's jaws a mere inch away from his face. Raven never like to admit he was scared, but he was terrified at the moment. The Organoid could rip his throat out before he could even scream, and yet it was just standing there, staring at him with its eerie eyes.

Raven managed to look away from its hypnotic eyes to glance at Ibeyla, whom hadn't moved from the spot. 'Ibeyla', he mouthed, 'run away' he tried to say, but he didn't make any noise for fear of aggravating the already _clearly_ angry creature.

Ibeyla's eyes met his, but Raven knew deep down that even if he screamed right now for her to run, she wouldn't leave him. Raven tilted his head and looked past her at the outside, trying to signal her to run. Ibeyla blinked and shook her head 'no', which made Raven grit his teeth. _'Why are Zoidians so darn stubborn?!'_ he thought in frustration, not understanding why she wouldn't just turn and run or wake up the Major or Obscura.

Raven yelped involuntarily as the creature put more pressure behind its claws, the razored edges cutting through the skin on his right wrist, making him wince and grit his teeth as he felt warm blood dripping across its talons and down his arm. _'Helkat… Helkat… I'm bleeding in front of a crazed Organoid and I don't even have a weapon…'_ he thought darkly, seeing the creature's eyes light up after smelling the fresh blood. It snarled and pushed him back harder, making him squeeze his eyes shut and choke down a scream of pain as he felt the delicate scabs on his earlier wounds tear open again.

"RAVEN!!!" Ibeyla screamed, making the Organoid whirl around with a frightened and enraged snarl. Raven howled in agony as he was released, falling to the cot, hot pain shooting through him from his reopened wounds. He quickly looked over at the Zoidian, afraid that the Organoid would go after her. Ibeyla was inside the doorway with her blade in her hand, a serious look in her emerald eyes. Raven closed his eyes for a moment and groaned in pain, rubbing his wrist in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding, but it was no use.

"Ibeyla, run while you can! It'll kill you!!" Raven yelled, trying to talk some sense into the Zoidian.

"No Raven, she'll kill _you_! And stop worrying, she won't kill me, just look, she's _scared_ of me!!" Ibeyla replied with a half-hearted smirk, pointing to the black creature with her curved knife. Raven blinked in confusion and looked at the Organoid, and sure enough, it was backing away from her, hissing and spitting in fear and rage. Ibeyla took a few steps closer, keeping the blade pointed at the Organoid's throat, which seemed to unnerve it even more.

"Hohles still harbor a natural fear of Zoidians from back before the Death Saurer…" Ibeyla tried to explain as she pushed it back farther from him, "… some Zoidian men used to hunt them for sport, and also long before Zoidian society was modern, early Zoidian hunters used Hohle poison to coat arrows and blades for com-"

"Fascinating…" Raven feigned, cutting her off, "…now, can you please just make it crawl back in that hole and help me!" he snapped, growing frustrated and a little frightened as more blood drained from his wrist. Ibeyla rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the creature, making it growl in fear and crouch low to the ground, not in an aggressive posture, but in a submissive display.

Ibeyla stood still suddenly, her eyes locked on the symbols that extended down the creature's body. Her eyes narrowed in shock and confusion and she creased her brow in thought, as if the sight of the Organoid had brought something back from her past. The knife slipped from her hand to the wooden floor with a quiet _clunk_, alarming Raven.

"Reznor… Reznor…" she whispered, muttering something in a strange language that Raven couldn't understand, "Libelle… …" she said quietly, her eyes widening, and Raven watched the Organoid perk up at the word. It growled and arched up its neck similar to a serpent, its eyes level to Ibeyla's, the glowing silver orbs narrowed in suspicion. It sniffed her face and made a deep growl, cocking its head and making a confused face.

"Ibeyla!! Snap out of it!! It's going to eat you!!" Raven whispered harshly, trying to snap her out of whatever trance the creature had her in. The Organoid cut is eyes over towards him, making him freeze to the spot, the threat of death clearly evident in its gaze.

Even though he stopped moving, it obviously wasn't at all happy with him. It hissed and narrowed its eyes dangerously, snaking its tail towards him. Before he or Ibeyla could do anything, the spined tip whipped around his right leg and pulled sharply, yanking him from the cot and to the hard wooden floor with a loud _thud_. Raven cried out in pain, pulling at the tightly coiled tip of its tail, where its sword-like spines had been driven deep into the flesh. Hot blood dribbled down his leg, only further panicking him, making him fight against the Organoid. He tried to get his fingers under the spines, but they were sunk in too deep and the tip curled too tightly; he couldn't do anything.

"Libelle… stoppen dich einziehen!!" Ibeyla growled rather fiercely, hitting the Organoid's snout with her fist, making it yelp and back away, releasing its hold on him. Raven gritted his teeth to keep from screaming out in pain as the creature uncurled the tip of its tail, pulling the spines from his leg, leaving deep, bleeding punctures. Now that the spines were gone, more blood oozed out of the wounds; making Raven weak from the amount he was losing.

"I-Ibeyla…" he managed to choke out, pressing his hands against the wounds in an attempt to slow the bleeding. The Organoid glared at him and hissed, its teeth bared threateningly and claws twitching, flicking its spined tail towards him again as a warning. Raven pressed himself against the edge of his cot, trying to get away from the creature, even though he was still exposed. The Organoid growled and took a step towards him, making him whimper in fear, and making Ibeyla angry.

"Libelle!!" she shouted angrily at the creature, which stopped at her voice and turned back to her. It made a purring noise and nosed her arm, but Ibeyla sharply pulled her arm away as if the creature's touch was poison.

"How dare you, Libelle…" she hissed with a venom Raven had never heard, "… you hurt my best friend and then try to make amends?! I'm disgusted, Libelle…" she growled, narrowing her emerald eyes, "… leave now, Libelle… we may have been friends in the past, but this… you've gone too far…"

The creature made a saddened growl and nuzzled Ibeyla's shoulder, before it turned and slowly slunk back into the Pit. Ibeyla didn't move from where she was standing and Raven was too injured to chance movement; the only noise in the room was the scraping of the creature's tail as it disappeared back into the black.

"I-Ibeyla?" Raven asked apprehensively, almost scared of the Zoidian after seeing her so… different.

"What?" Ibeyla snapped as she looked over at him, "Oh… Raven!!" she said suddenly, the unnatural fierceness fading from her eyes as she ran over to him.

"What got into you? A Rare Hertz?" Raven joked, even though he was close to passing out from blood loss. Ibeyla shook her head and kneeled down next to him, lightly holding his hand as she inspected his wrist.

"No… I was just _really_ angry…" Ibeyla answered, not lifting her gaze from the slash, "… Libelle shouldn't have done this, she should have known better… I guess time's changed her, that's all…"

"Wait… you know that monster?!" Raven asked, looking up at her strangely, "… how on Zi do you and that demon know each other, Ibeyla?! And what the Helkat were you saying back there?! It was like you were talking in a completely different language!! And what does 'Reznor' mean? You kept repeating it…"

"Yeah… I knew Libelle back before the Death Saurer, back then she was an adolescent and not the monster she is now. I was talking strange? I didn't think I was speaking Zoidian… heh, mustn't have realized it…." Ibeyla replied, pressing her hand lightly against his wrist in an attempt to keep the blood from escaping, "… Reznor? I said Reznor?"

"Yeah… does it mean something?" Raven inquired, trying to keep his mind off of the burning pain the contact caused his wrist.

"Reznor was the name of my mother's Organoid in Zoidian times. He was a rare subspecies of the SkyDire Organoids; a wolf with bird-like wings. He ran away one time, well, he picked up on a scent he liked and bolted, so I had to find him. Well I got lost and hid in a cave for the night. But it was December and it was cold, and I had only been wearing my cloak, so I was really cold. I made the mistake of hiding in the mouth of an outlet cave that was part of a Hohle pack's territory, and consequently they sensed me. Libelle found me in the cave, but she didn't hurt me and instead slept around me to keep me warm. I think it was because she was so fond of this little flower I had found, a winter lily, because Hohles rarely see any of the flowers, being subterranean and all. I must have said Reznor's name because I was trying to remember where Libelle was from…" Ibeyla explained, looking up at Raven every few seconds.

"Fascinating Ibeyla… you made friends with a monster that's tried to eat me three times in the past twenty-four hours… you should feel really proud of yourself…" Raven replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes slightly. "But really Ibeyla, I have _never_ seen you that mad. You honestly had me a little bit frightened for a minute or two; I never thought you had it in you to actually yell at and physically _hit_ something!!"

"Well I was mad alright…" Ibeyla sighed, smiling weakly, "… when someone or something messes with my friends, I can be a real problem. I fought off a Hiyou Organoid that scratched my friend Zane when I was only seven; and Hiyou are _big_…"

"Remind me to never get you angry…" Raven joked, smirking. Ibeyla laughed slightly as she pulled out a small cloth, unfolding it with one hand as she kept the other tightly pressed against the wound.

"Alright Raven, this is going to hurt, but its better that bleeding to death…" Ibeyla warned, before she withdrew her hand and pressed the cloth against his wrist, putting both hands over it to stop the bleeding. Raven winced and gritted his teeth to keep from crying out, holding his breath, the rough fabric making the wound burn. She looked at him and mouthed 'sorry', and then gently tied the cloth around his wrist.

"Ouch…" Raven exhaled his held breath, a smirk appearing on his face, "… well that wasn't _too_ bad, I mean, _getting_ the slash hurt a little worse…" he joked, making Ibeyla laugh.

"Very funny Raven…" she chuckled, "… alright, keep pressure on that while I go wake up Obscura and Karl…"

"What about the Organoid? Libelle?" Raven asked as she stood up, not wanting it to attack him again.

"She won't hurt you again Raven, I made _sure_ of that…" Ibeyla reassured him, "… now keep pressure on your wrist before you bleed to death!"

"Alright, alright!!" Raven sighed, "… but Ibeyla, what exactly did you say to it that made it leave?" he asked quietly, looking at her oddly.

"I told her to stop hurting you because you didn't cause her loss…" she answered, turning and starting to walk towards Obscura.

"Loss? Did I do something wrong, Ibeyla?" Raven asked, tilting his head slightly in thought as to what the young Zoidian meant. Ibeyla stopped and looked back at him, an odd look in her seemingly glowing emerald eyes.

"No Raven… Libelle… she lost her unborn eggs fighting Obscura, and she saw you as the cause…" she said quietly, a hint of remorse and sadness in her eyes.

"I… I didn't know…" Raven whispered, feeling a sudden and unexpected emptiness inside him.

"But don't worry Raven, I made sure Libelle didn't see you as the cause anymore, but I can bet she wont forgive you… she always was excellent in holding grudges… but she won't hurt you again…" Ibeyla said, blinking her eyes.

"Wow… I feel _so_ much safer…" Raven replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Just shut up Raven…" Ibeyla laughed, "… we'll be outta here tomorrow, so you wont have to worry about Libelle anymore after that…"

_**.:End of Chapter 6:.**_

* * *

**AN**- Ibeyla to the rescue!! ^-^ Just kidding, but now you know why Libelle was hounding Raven. Ahh… mommy-to-be lost her kiddies. T.T How sad. And, Ibeyla yelled for the first time!!! She turned into a meany, didn't she? XP lol. But hey, mess with her friends and she'll kick your as- I mean butt! ^^; heh. But, so now that Libelle is shooed away and Raven in relative safety, what will happen in the next chapter? I'm not telling… XP You'll just have to wait and see what my fickle muses decide to hand me. Lol. Thanks for reading this far!! ;D

Please leave me a review!! They make my day and feed my fickle and stubborn muses!! ;P

_**~Ibeyla ^^**_


	7. Fading Twilight

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! What happened guys? Did I do something wrong? No one's reviewing anymore… I mean, chapter 5 only got 3 reviews… I'm sad. T.T I work hard on these chapters, and I'm sorry if one chappy is bad, but that doesn't mean the whole fic is bad. Honestly, with what I have planned for this fic, I am really excited about this one!! I mean, this was an important fic, it was the first one where I actually had Organoids in a natural setting and behaving like real animals, so this fic is a milestone. So to have it be ignored, it hurts. ~_~ But, I sincerely thank the few reviewers that have stuck with me. Thank you guys, it means a lot. ^-^ Anyway, here is chapter 7- Fading Twilight!!

This chapter is for _9TailedFox_, because I know how much you like Ibeyla. I have a feeling you'll love this chapter. ;P

* * *

_**.:Chapter 7- Fading Twilight:.**_

Ibeyla leaned against one of the wooden beams that supported the roof of the porch, watching Karl as he tinkered with the jeep's radio. After she had woken him up and explained why Raven was passed-out and bleeding, the Major had decided to radio back to the base they had come from. But, for some reason the signal was jammed and he couldn't raise anyone, so he had spent the last few hours trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Ibeyla hadn't gone back to sleep, even though she was tired; she was too worried about Raven to sleep.

Raven had regained conscious about an hour before, and after a prolonged fight, had allowed Ibeyla to rewrap his wounds. _All_ of them. Libelle had succeeded in reopening basically every wound he had sustained earlier, and Ravendid _not_ like having to have every bandage ripped off and put on again. Ibeyla had had to fight with him to just sit still, let alone redo every wrapping on him. She had been tempted to just have Obscura knock him senseless, but she knew Raven would have killed her when he woke up.

"Find anything Major?" Ibeyla shouted over to Karl, looking over at the jeep. Karl lifted his head from his work and looked at her blankly for a moment, but went right back to fiddling with the radio.

"No… not really…" Karl responded, not looking up, "… I can't seem to find what's wrong with this blasted thing…"

"Keep at it, we need to keep in touch with base, especially if Libelle decides to show up again…" Ibeyla said, muttering the last part under her breath. Karl merely nodded as he continued messing with the instrument, acknowledging her answer but not saying anything. Ibeyla pushed herself from the beam and turned on her heels, walking back into the wooden building. Obscura was curled up on her cot, asleep, despite the drama of the evening. Raven was leaning against the wall a few feet from the door, toying with his switchblade and ignoring her. She didn't say anything to him and walked over to Obscura, lightly tapping the blue Organoid's nose, waking her.

"Wake up girl…" she said quietly, "… I need you to do me a favor." Ibeyla added, looking out the door.

_/Favor? But I'm sleepy…/_ Obscura whined, yawning loudly as she curled up again.

"C'mon girl, get up!" Ibeyla said, pushing on the Organoid's shoulder, "I need you to go out and scout around, see if there's anything out in the desert that could be interfering with our radio."

_/The radio broke?/_ the Organoid stated, cocking her head, _/… well… I guess a quick round wouldn't be too bad…/_ she said, sliding out from under her blanket and standing to her full height. She fanned her ruby wings and walked out of the tiny building, flicking her tail and launching into the cool desert air without a sound.

'_I have a hunch something out in the desert is messing with our radio… maybe there is a scouting group of Republican soldiers around here somewhere…'_ Ibeyla thought, trying to think of another reason as to why the intercom-radio was acting up. She turned and walked back out of the building, sitting heavily on one of the outside benches. She sighed loudly and lowered her head, crossing her arms and slouching her shoulders, thoughts about Libelle buzzing in her head.

'_What happened to her? She used to be so gentle… so why was she so keen on tearing Raven apart and not Obscura, who delivered the blow that killed her eggs? And why was she acting so strange when I first looked in? She was just looking at him, and then it was like something clicked and she lunged… something isn't right…'_ Ibeyla thought, pondering Libelle's strange actions, _'… she shouldn't be toying with him like that… if she wanted him dead, she would have killed him, and not drawn it out… this isn't right…'_

Ibeyla sighed and shook her head, unable to figure out why her old Organoid friend was behaving so oddly. She shrugged and leaned back further into the bench, looking up at the roof over her. The thoughts weighed heavily on her mind, but she pushed them away, focusing on the hooting of an owl and the coolness of the wind.

'_Libelle has changed… but still, why does she keep targeting Raven?'_

* * *

Raven stared across the empty room at the Pit, absentmindedly fingering his pocketknife in his hand. Ibeyla had finished dressing his wounds half an hour before, and he was feeling moderately better. His side and chest were wrapped tightly with bandages, though the wrappings were hidden under his shirt. His wrist was loosely bandaged, covering the deep slash from the Organoid's talons. Hidden by his right boot was a tightly pulled wrap, helping to ease the pain from a sprained ankle he received when the Organoid had pulled him from the cot. His lower leg was wrapped nearly fully in gauze, covering the punctures from the creature's tail spikes. A soft strip of gauze was wrapped loosely around his forehead, hiding a small scratch from sight. Considering he had been pinned and helpless as the Organoid attacked, he wasn't in too bad shape; he could have been hurt much worse.

He still was badly hurt, and the loss of blood had severely weakened him; right now he probably wouldn't even be able to fight his way out of one of Obscura's hugs. Even though he had woken up only an hour before, he wanted to go back to sleep. Getting attacked by an Organoid is very tiring. He was also bored, there was nothing to do in the small wooden building besides harass the Organoids, but he had learned real quick that was _not_ a good idea. But other than that and annoying Ibeyla and Obscura, there wasn't much to do.

Raven sighed and set his pocketknife down on the dusty wooden floor, picking up a small rock. He tossed it up and down in his hand for a few moments, before throwing it in the direction of the Pit. The small stone clicked across the wood floor, clamoring until it fell into the Pit. Silence once again filled the empty building, the only noise from the faint buzzing of the old lighting. The usually noisy desert was also oddly quiet; it just didn't seem normal. Even the Organoids of the Pit were silent; something wasn't right.

'_It's too quiet… but as long as the Organoids stay in the Pit, I don't care…'_ Raven thought, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. He sighed and allowed himself to relax, strangely not worried about another attack. _'Ibeyla and Karl are right outside working on the jeep, if anything happens, I'll be fine…'_ he reassured himself, though he subconsciously grasped his switchblade.

As he rested, he couldn't help but think about the attacks. _'Something isn't right about that silver-eyed one… it just won't leave me alone!'_ Raven thought, tightening his grip on the switchblade, _'… why is it so interested in me? If it wanted to eat me it would have already, so what does it want? I mean, it could have simply eaten me in my sleep, but instead of feeding on me, it just sniffed and poked at me… it should have eaten me, considering it was gnawing on me earlier…'_ he thought, not understanding the creature's odd behavior.

'_But that doesn't matter now, Ibeyla chased it off with its tail between its legs, it won't bother me again… I hope…'_ he tried to reassure himself, though he still felt nervous. He knew that he wouldn't be able to defend himself if the Organoid decided to have another go at him; it was difficult for him to merely walk, let alone fight with an immensely powerful, hungry Organoid. The fact that Ibeyla had stopped him from putting back on his armor didn't make him feel any better, but he knew having no armor was better than leaving his wounds open and bleeding.

The sound of footsteps on the wooden deck broke his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. Even without opening his eyes he recognized Ibeyla as she walked through the door to his right, the young Zoidian yawning loudly. Raven heard her walk somewhere to his left, but he really didn't care that much.

Raven heard Ibeyla walk over to him, but he didn't move or open his eyes, he knew she knew he was awake. He twitched when he felt her hand on his bandaged forehead, shaking his head to knock it away. Ibeyla huffed in annoyance and pressed her hand against his forehead again, the Zoidian trying to see if he was running a fever. Raven sighed and let her do it, knowing she would just keep trying if he kept stopping her.

"Well… you don't seem to have a fever, which is good…" Ibeyla said, withdrawing her hand, "… but we need to get you back to the base and get you checked out; some Hohles have a slow-acting poison in their saliva and I don't want you to go and die on me…" she said, turning and walking back over to her cot.

"You worry too much, Ibeyla… I'll be fine!" Raven said, yawning slightly. Ibeyla sighed and grabbed a flask from her bed, walking back over to Raven, crouching down in front of him. She pulled out the cork of the intricate glass flask carefully, the small stopper hanging from the small vial by a thin silver chain.

"Here Raven…" she said, offering him the vial, "… drink a few sips of this, it'll help your body with the blood loss." Raven opened his eyes and looked at the yellow waterish liquid in the glass flask hesitantly, though he took it from her.

"Now… this won't do anything I won't like, right?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"No Raven…" she sighed, "… it'll just help your body replace the blood you lost and give you a little energy. It's a special Zoidian medicine, I used to use it all the time, so trust me it doesn't have any side-effects…"

"Fine…" he growled, taking a sip of the medicine. Ibeyla smiled and stood up, disappearing out the door.

Raven swallowed some of the liquid, making a disgusted face as he did so. _'Helkat…'_ he cursed mentally, _'… this stuff is sweet enough to melt the paint off my Zaber Fang…'_ he thought, holding the vial away from him with a sickened cringe. _'Even though its sweet to the point of making me sick, I should probably try to get a little down, I need to get my strength back…'_ he thought, taking another sip with disdain.

He managed to force himself to drink a few more sips before he just couldn't stomach it anymore. He quickly capped it and set it on the ground away from him, trying to keep himself from gagging. He couldn't even look at the small vial without feeling ill.

"Ugh… I wouldn't even wish that stuff on the silver-eyed Organoid…" he groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Just as Ibeyla had said, he started to feel some of his energy return, though he still wanted to go back to sleep. He sighed and relaxed, the sick feeling from the medicine fading.

'_Maybe I can try and get a few minutes of sleep before Ibeyla and Karl finish…'_ Raven thought, yawning quietly and relaxing. Despite the effects of the medicine, he still was extremely lethargic and wanted nothing more than to go to bed.

Just when he started to fall asleep, he heard Ibeyla's light footsteps enter through the door, making him lift his head and open his eyes. Raven blinked and looked over at her, wondering why she was inside again.

"Did you take a few drinks, Raven?" she asked, leaning down and picking up the crystal vial, looking at it closely.

"Yeah… it about made me sick. You should've warned me it was sweet enough to dissolve the paint off my Zaber's armor!!" Raven snapped, glaring at the Zoidian.

"If I told you, would you have taken it, huh Raven?" Ibeyla answered slyly, smirking as she walked over and placed the flask back into her pack. Raven opened his mouth to argue, but shut it, knowing she had a point.

"You still should have warned me…" he huffed, crossing his arms and glaring. Ibeyla shot a mock glare at him, though quickly busied herself unfolding a blanket and unfastening her armor. Raven yawned again, his eyes starting to close as he grew sleepier. He let his arms fall back to his sides and leaned his head back, allowing his eyes to close and his body relax. He ignored whatever Ibeyla was doing, slowing starting to fall asleep. As he started to drift off, he felt a blanket being laid over him, making him open his eyes. Before he could do anything, he heard something sit down beside and felt something lean against his left side. He looked over and, just as he suspected, Ibeyla was leaning against him.

"Ibeyla… what are you doing?" he yawned, looking at her sleepily.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting…" she said, looking at him before she leaned her head against his shoulder. Raven blinked and looked at her oddly, not really used to having a person so close to him. It didn't feel all that threatening or uncomfortable; he actually sort of… _liked_ it. He shook his head and blinked, the strange feeling catching him by surprise.

"Why haven't I pushed you away yet?" Raven asked, looking down at Ibeyla. He saw Ibeyla smile and heard her laugh, the Zoidian obviously thinking about something funny.

"Because you love me!" Ibeyla said jokingly, laughing childishly. Raven blinked in surprise and stared at her strangely, her response catching him completely off-guard.

"Really Ibeyla… I feel strange and I want to know why…" he said, hoping she had a real reason.

"Karl and I gave you a pain killer while you were unconscious to help ease the pain when you woke up; its probably affecting you a little…" Ibeyla said, "… we gave you a moderate dose, so it wouldn't surprise me if you were a little woozy from it."

"That explains it…" Raven said, yawning again. Ibeyla yawned as well, leaning a little more against him before she fell asleep. Raven looked at her for a moment, not really knowing what to do. Seeing her asleep just reminded him how tired he was, making him yawn and blink tiredly. His eyes closed sleepily as he leaned his head lightly against her's, allowing himself to fully relax again.

Within moments he was asleep, not seeing the pair of eyes watching he and Ibeyla from the dark of the Pit…

_**.:End of Chapter 7:.**_

* * *

**AN**- XP Ahh… how cute! They like each other. ^-^ lol. That was probably the most pairing-ish thing I've written so far. Hehe, those two are so cute together, don't you agree? ^^ lol. I kinda liked this chapter; writing Ibeyla and Raven together made me feel all mushy inside. XP Yeah… I know the beginning wasn't my best… okay, it was really bad, but go easy on me guys, I'm still sick (the virus I had won't go away for another week; its called a 'two-week' virus) and a little feverish, so my mind is a little fuzzy and I can't think really well. Anyway, I hope this chapter was at least acceptable.

Unless you guys want me to continue, I'm going to cut this fic short. I had a whole other mult-chapter event planned for this fic, but I think I'll just cut the storyline short since no one reads this fic anymore. T.T It makes me really sad to do that, but if no one wants this fic, who'll miss it? ~_~

Thanks for reading and please leave a nice review!! They make me happy and feed my lazy muses!!

_**~Ibeyla ^^**_


	8. Descent

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! Well… I've decided to try and sum up this fic. I'm going to at least try and finish up the shortened version, and only if you guys want, I might continue into the next multi-chapter event. But _only_ if you, the reviewers, want me to. Right now, my mindset is the shortened version, but it is possible to talk me into continuing. And now for a completely different rant. ;P Did y'all like the little interaction between Raven and Ibeyla at the end of last chapter? Personally, I loved it and thought it was adorable. XP That is basically my limit when it comes to romance sadly; I'm not good at writing romance for some dumb reason. But I liked how that little scene turned out. ^^; Anyway, I hope you like chapter 8- Descent!! (I've been waiting to write this chapter since the day this fic was published, almost exactly a year ago XD)

*Note- a few scenes in this chapter were inspired by an idea my buddy Sparky had. It was really close to what I had planned since this fic was published, so I can't give him full credit of this chapter. I've had this scene planned out since the beginning; heck, this was probably the first scene I made for the fic. ^^; But, he did give me a few ideas. ^^ Thanks Sparky!

**Note- guys, I'm going through a _real_ rough time in my life right now. I've been forced to move out of my mother's house. I loved that house. It was there that my love for Zoids was rekindled, and that house gave me the opportunity to start this and my deviantART account in the first place. So… basically I'm losing the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm really sad and depressed right now. I've gotten to the point that I'll break down for no reason in the middle of something and just cry. If I don't update for a while, it's because either I broke down completely, or my inspiration (which my mother's house gave me) is gone, maybe for good. I'm sorry if I'm letting you down, honestly I'm letting myself down, but I can't help it. T.T

Another side note, sure most of you already know this, but I now have two pups, named Corva and Wes. Corva is mine, and Wes is my brother's. They are the primary reason for my lack of updates. Sorry, but puppies are hard work. ^^;

* * *

_**.:Chapter 8- Descent:.**_

When Raven slowly started to wake up, he immediately sensed something… strange. At first he thought it was just Ibeyla, who was still asleep leaning against him, but when he became more aware of his surroundings, he knew it wasn't. He wondered if he was still groggy from the medicine, but he knew something was wrong when he heard something moving in front of him. At first he dismissed it as just being Obscura, but he remembered that Ibeyla had sent her off to search the desert before he had fallen asleep.

Raven sighed quietly and opened his eyes slightly, his vision fuzzy and blurred. He blinked slowly to clear the lingering haze, his sight improving slightly. There was a dark figure over near Karl's bunk, and immediately Raven pulled out his knife. His movement caught the figure's attention.

"Raven?" it was Karl. "Raven, you're awake?" Karl repeated, turning fully to look at him. Raven immediately put his knife away, seeing that it was only Karl.

"Sorry Major…" Raven apologized, "I thought you were that Organoid for a sec…" he added. Karl nodded in understanding.

"I can understand why you'd think that…" he agreed with Raven, "But, you should really think about getting up and waking Ibeyla. It's past sunrise; you two slept there all night…" Raven turned to Ibeyla. She was sleeping soundly, still leaning against his left shoulder. Raven looked around, and saw Obscura curled up on her bunk.

"Ibeyla… wake up…" Raven said, lightly shaking Ibeyla's shoulder. Ibeyla blinked open her vibrant emerald eyes and yawned quietly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, stretching.

"Sorry Raven… I must have dozed off…" She said, smiling innocently. Raven nodded and struggled to his feet, still a little wobbly from his wounds. Ibeyla stood up as well, and walked to her bunk to put on her armor. Karl and Raven walked outside, letting her get ready.

"I'm sorry to say I was unable to fix the radio…" Karl said, looking over at the jeep, "But I managed to get the short-range signal operational again. Unfortunately we need the long-range signal to reach Prozen and his men. So… we're basically stuck out here unless I get that thing fixed…"

"Well… let's hope you manage to get it fixed…" Raven said, "I don't want to be out here any longer than I have too…" he trailed off, glancing back towards the Pit. Karl nodded.

"I understand Raven… and honestly the sooner we're away from this place, the better. All these dangerous Organoids are starting to make me nervous, and also, we really need to get your wounds looked at by a real doctor. Don't get me wrong, Ibeyla is a great medic, but your wounds are severe and we don't know if you've been poisoned by that female…" he said in a serious tone. Raven sighed and nodded.

"Even though I hate doctors, I'd like to get my wounds tended to as well…" Raven agreed, "But right now, we need to get the radio fixed…"

"I'll work on the radio…" Karl said, "… you stay inside with Ibeyla and take it easy. We don't need you worsening your wounds so far from help…" Raven nodded and went back into the building, letting the Major get to work fixing the radio.

Ibeyla was ready and laying on her bunk, tracing shapes in the air with her glove-clad fingers. She looked over at Raven and waved, before she went back to her 'drawing'. Obscura was awake as well, looking over at him with her glowing violet eyes and wagging her tail. She cooed happily and got up, plodding over to him. She purred loudly and licked his hair, trying to 'groom' him like he was her hatchling. Ibeyla giggled when she saw this, ignoring her 'drawing' to watch Obscura.

"Stop it girl…" Raven said, pushing her head away from him. Obscura whined loudly, not liking that Raven was trying to push her away. This caused Ibeyla's giggling to get louder, finding Raven's attempts to stop the Organoid humorous. Obscura pushed Raven's hands away and licked his hair again, before Raven managed to push her away. "I said that was enough, Obscura…" Raven said in a low growl, narrowing his eyes slightly at the pastel blue Organoid. Obscura sighed and finally relented in her 'attack', walking back to her bunk and curling up. Raven shook his head, trying to get his hair back to the way it was before Obscura's 'attack'.

He eventually gave up and walked over to Ibeyla's bunk. Ibeyla sat up, letting Raven sit beside her, which he did. He was tired still, but didn't really want to go back to sleep. He leaned back against the wall, sighing quietly. Even though his wounds weren't causing him any pain due to Ibeyla's medicine, he still didn't like being injured and weak. It made him feel vulnerable, and he hated feeling like that.

"Raven, are you feeling any better?" Ibeyla asked, looking at his wounds.

"I'm feeling a little better…" Raven reassured her, "… that medicine of yours is really helping… even though its so sweet it could probably melt steel…" Ibeyla giggled at that comment.

"But it's good for you!" Ibeyla said, "Most of your human medicine is bitter and disgusting, but my Zoidian medicine is really sweet and good! I don't understand what's so bad about it… I mean, I don't think its sweet…" Ibeyla told him, "… I guess you just humans taste things differently than Zoidians do…"

"Apparently… because that stuff there is probably sweet enough to dissolve my skin…" Raven said, looking at the medicine vile beside Ibeyla's bed with disdain. Ibeyla chuckled to herself when she saw him do that.

"Don't worry Raven… after a few sips, you'll get used to the taste… trust me!" Ibeyla said, picking up the vile, "… and speaking of the medicine, you should probably take a little more, just to make sure you're wounds heal up and all your blood is replenished…" she told him, handing him the small glass vile.

Raven looked down at the flask in disgust, not wanting to have to take it. But… it _was_ better than dying… he supposed. He pulled out the stopper and brought the small vile to his mouth, taking a few sips. Ibeyla was right; it wasn't as intense this time, but it still was sickeningly sweet. He managed a few swallows before he stopped, putting the stopper back in and handing it back to Ibeyla.

"Okay… I took some…" Raven said, trying to keep the medicine down. Ibeyla smiled and nodded, putting the small flask in her pocket.

"Thanks Raven…" she thanked him, "… that'll help make sure your wounds are healing properly and will that all your blood is replenished. That'll also help clean any venom out of your system, if you were poisoned by one of them…"

"That makes me feel so much better…" Raven said sarcastically, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. Ibeyla smirked, knowing that Raven was back to his old self and well on his way to recovery.

Raven looked over at the Pit, still nervous about being near it, and near the Hohle Organoids. He could hear the Organoids snarling and growling amongst themselves; probably fighting over scraps from their last meal. Raven couldn't help but think about Libelle. _'I don't know what to think about her… she __did__ save me from that yellow-red-eyed Organoid, but then tried to kill me herself… and the fact that she used to be friends with Ibeyla… it makes no sense…'_ Raven mused to himself, still staring down into the darkness of the Pit.

A light shake shook him from his thought-induced daze. He turned to Ibeyla, who had got his attention. "Hmm? What is it Ibeyla?" he asked, unsure of what she wanted.

"Well… I've been meaning to tell you this, but…" Ibeyla trailed off, "… I had a nightmare last night…" she said quietly, her gaze downcast. Raven blinked and looked at her oddly.

"A nightmare?" Raven said, "You didn't move around or anything…"

"I did have one… I just mustn't have tossed around, or I would have woken you up…" Ibeyla said, "… but it was a really bad one…"

Raven sighed. Whenever Ibeyla had dreams like this, something bad happened. "What happened in your dream, Ibeyla?" he asked, able to tell by her tenseness that it was a bad dream.

"W-well you…" Ibeyla stuttered, "… y-you fell into… t-the Pit…" she added quietly. Raven blinked in surprise. That wasn't a good sign.

"I did?" Raven asked, "But how?" Ibeyla looked up at him.

"S-someone… push y-you in…" Ibeyla said softly, looking down nervously. Raven stared at her in shock.

"Who?" he finally asked, severely unnerved by that statement. The thought that someone would push him into the Pit, when the only people besides him here were Karl and Ibeyla, scared him a little.

"I-I… I don't know…" Ibeyla said softly, "… b-but, he was dressed in… in a… a-a Republican soldier uniform…" Raven blinked upon hearing that detail.

"Republican uniform?" Raven repeated, "But, there shouldn't be any Republican troops for mil-" he was cut off by a shout outside.

"Helkat, they've found us!!" they heard Karl shout, before they heard him running into the building. "Ibeyla! Raven! Republican soldiers have found us! I just picked up their signal on the short-range receiver! They can't be over two miles away!" he shouted, clearly in a panic. With no weapons, Zoids and only one Organoid, they stood no chance.

"What are we supposed to do?" Raven asked, standing up. Ibeyla stood as well, the color drained from her face; a clear sign of her panic.

"What _can_ we do?" Ibeyla muttered, her views not optimistic like they normally were. Karl sighed quietly, deep in thought.

"We could try and hide in the desert…" he suggested, "… because the first thing they'll do is search this building, I'm sure of that. So if we stand any chance of not being found, we can't stay here…"

"The rock outcrop…" Ibeyla said suddenly, "… we could hide there…there're plenty of places to hide there…" Karl and Raven nodded.

"I'll go and get the radio out of the truck and hide it in the desert, while you two gather up all the supplies you can carry. We need a few days worth of provisions if we're going to stand a chance, so grab all the water and medical supplies you can…" Karl advised, turning to leave the building, "… when you get everything packed up, give it to Obscura so she can carry it. She'll be able to carry more supplies then either of you…" he said as he left to get the radio.

Raven and Ibeyla gathered what they could, knowing the gravity of their situation. If the radio didn't start working or the soldiers found them, they were as good as dead. Raven was trying to get the medical supplies, but he kept looking around, having the horrible feeling that he was being watched. His fears were realized, for he could see the platinum eyes of Libelle watching his every move from the Pit.

Before he could stop himself, Raven grabbed the heaviest thing in his reach, a water bottle, and threw it at the pair of eerie eyes. It hit the Organoid with a satisfying _thwack_, but Libelle merely hissed at him in annoyance. Before he could throw something else, Ibeyla stopped him.

"Raven, please don't…" Ibeyla said quietly, "… we need these supplies…" Raven sighed and didn't protest; after all, as much as he wanted to throw something else at the eyes, he didn't want to waste all of their supplies either. Obscura was by the outside door, watching attentively for any signs of the soldiers. Karl had already gone into the desert, trying to find a good hiding place for them.

"I'm going to take these outside, Ibeyla…" Raven said as he gathered up an armful of medical supplies, "Obscura is right there, so if she starts growling it's because of me…" he added, exiting the small supply room. Obscura was at his side in an instant upon hearing her name, leaving the door unattended. She went into the room with Ibeyla, oddly tense and upset, understandable considering their circumstances.

Raven walked out into the middle of the building, but stopped, turning once again towards the Pit. As he expected, Libelle was gazing at him with her cold eyes, like a vulture watching a dying animal. Raven scowled and glared at the Hohle Organoid, trying to resist the urge to throw everything he was carrying at those empty eyes.

Libelle hissed at him loudly, narrowing her glowing eyes. Raven could hear her fanning her dual pair of imposing wings, although she didn't make a move towards him. Raven narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he tried to not throw something at her. Libelle seemed to know this, and growled and snarled at him, as if taunting him. "You're lucky Ibeyla's in the other room, or I'd throw all of this at you, Organoid…" Raven hissed at the black metallic creature, glaring death at her. He started to turn away, when he heard something in the doorway of the small building. He turned to look, and his heart stopped in his chest…

For there was a Republican soldier standing in the doorway, with a gun pointed right _at_ him…

Raven's eyes widened in fear, dropping what he was holding. He had been so distracted with Libelle that he hadn't even sensed the soldier's approach. _'Oh Furher! I should have known better than to let myself get preoccupied!!'_ Raven cursed himself mentally, _'… now I'm basically cornered and defenseless!'_ He moved his arm slightly, trying to get at the knife in his pocket…

"Move and I'll shoot you…" the soldier warned, raising the gun a few inches and aiming it directly at Raven's chest. Raven wisely did as he was told and stopped, not wanting to get shot, especially so close to the edge of the Pit where he could easily fall in. He glanced over to the side room where Ibeyla and Obscura still had yet to make themselves known, worried that the soldier would hurt them.

A few tense minutes passed, with no moves from either side. It was eerily quiet, too quiet in Raven's opinion. Raven finally decided to at least try and get some information from the soldier. "How did you… find us?" he asked, looking between the soldier and the gun pointed at him nervously.

"We picked up a distress signal and tracked it here. We thought it was an Imperial prisoner, since we've picked up on prisoner transports in this area. We've had suspicions this place was for prisoner executions for some time now, and it seems we were right…" The soldier responded, "… _we_ seem to have caught you before the next group of prisoners was set to be executed. We'll just wait here and ambush the convoy, and free the prisoners. In the mean time, we have you _two_ to deal with…" the soldier said, motioning to someone. A few seconds later, two more soldiers came from the back room, having captured Ibeyla and put a special electric muzzle on Obscura that kept her from using her powers or fighting back.

Raven lowered his head slightly. They were caught and there was no way to get out of it without getting shot or mortally wounded. _'This is all my fault…'_ Raven blamed himself in his head, _'… they picked up on the distress signal from my communicator, after the first attack… and if I had only been paying attention, that soldier wouldn't have snuck up on me… and now both Ibeyla and I are captured, and so will Karl when he comes back…'_ he thought darkly.

After a few tense minutes of silence, Raven couldn't take it anymore. "What are you… going to do to us?" he asked hesitantly, fearing the answer. The soldier smirked, which concerned Raven greatly.

"Well… I'm sure Dr. D would like to see your Zoidian friend and her Organoid. And as for you… well, I'm sure we'll think of something…" the soldier answered. Raven paled slightly, knowing he more than likely wasn't going to get out of this with his life. Ibeyla was shaking and teary-eyed, but she kept quiet and simply held on to Obscura's arm. Raven wanted to go over to her, but with the gun still trained on him, he didn't want to risk a fatal wound, especially in his weakened state.

The soldier with the gun motioned to Raven. "Lieutenant, make sure he doesn't have any weapons and take his communicator. We don't want him ruining our plans after all…" he said, and another soldier walked over to him. Raven had to keep himself from lashing out at the Republican soldier, which he knew would be the death of both he and Ibeyla. The soldier reached out and grabbed Raven's injured wrist to restrain him, but Raven yelped and tried to jerk his wrist free involuntarily, trying to get free.

Taking his sudden movement as a threat, the lieutenant made a grab for Raven, pulling out his knife. Raven panicked upon seeing the blade in the soldier's hand, struggling to get away. He kicked the lieutenant, which made the soldier release him and stagger back briefly. The soldier with the gun took aim and fired, narrowly missing Raven's body. Raven took a few steps back, unsure of what to do exactly. He wanted to attack the soldier before him, but he knew that would get him and Ibeyla killed.

Before Raven could even move, the soldier at the door aimed and fired once again, the bullet hitting Raven's ankle. Raven screamed in pain, staggering back. He was almost positive his ankle had been shattered, and he was starting to falter. Before he could even think about his next move, the lieutenant he kicked lunged at him with his knife. Raven tried to dodge it, but with his wounded ankle he wasn't near fast enough.

Raven muffled back a scream of pain as the soldier thrust his knife into his bandaged side, reopening the wounds from the first attack. He lost his footing, staggering backwards. The blood leaking from his ankle had slickened the floor, and his foot slid backwards… and over the edge of the Pit. Raven screamed and tried to catch himself, but only succeeded in pulling the soldier with him into the Pit…

The last thing Raven heard was Ibeyla screaming in fear and horror, before he hit the bottom of the Pit with a sickening _thud_, and everything went black…

_**.:End of Chapter 8:.**_

* * *

**AN**- D: oh noes! Raven fell in!! What's gonna happen to him!? Will Libelle and the other Organoids tear him apart and eat him alive?! Was he killed by the fall?! What of the soldier?! Will HE kill Raven before the Organoids?! And what of poor Ibeyla and Obscura?! What will happen to them now that neither Karl nor Raven are there to save them?! Oh dear! Last chapter seemed so cute, now everything's gone to Hell in a hand basket!! So… what will become of our 'heroes'?! You'll just have to wait 'til next chappy to find out!! No flames please! Flamers will be thrown into the Pit!! Thanks for reading and please comment!! :3

_**~Ibeyla ^^**_


End file.
